I Want To Have Hope
by LuucJS
Summary: Post 4x11. When Robin left Storybrook Regina found out she is pregnant. This story shows growing relationship between Regina and her unborn baby and maybe – with little help - they will find lucky daddy too. Change of rating for smut in later chapters. If you don't like smut you can read anyway, I'll warn you which chapters to skip ;) Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 - Hopeless

**A/N: Hallo :) I got idea for story from the baby's POV but it ended little different because not born baby doesn't see what's happening outside, obviously :D  
****English is not my first language so I am sorry for all my mistakes. I tried to do my best. :)  
****I hope you will enjoy first chapter.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - HOPELESS**

Regina was sitting on her bed, holding a pregnancy test – actually three of them. She closed her eyes for a minute and opened them to look on the tests again. Nothing changed, they were all positive.  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself.

_Mommy? Do you know about me? I am still so small but I have all my organs already and my heart is beating, just like yours. I love the sound of your heart, it is the most beautiful lullaby. I love you, mommy. Are you happy that you have me?_

Regina was pregnant and she didn't know how she felt about that. She was happy, sad and afraid in the same time.  
It had been few weeks since Robin crossed the town line and she knew he couldn't come back. Although she missed him terribly she was able to admit she will never see him again.  
She was villain once so she got what she deserved. But this was not what the others deserved. Robin will never know that he is going to be dad again and her baby has to grow up without him.  
Her baby. Regina smiled and placed her hand on her belly gently.  
"Hello little one, can you hear me? I'm your mommy." She whispered and tears appeared in her eyes. She knew raising another child alone will be hard. Yes, she managed it with Henry once but this time is different. Pregnancy means a lot of changes. But she could handle this, she had to and she will – for that little person growing in her.  
"I just wanted to tell you I will take care of you." she smiled.  
"I'm sure your daddy would want to be here, however, he can't. But don't worry, I will never leave you, I love you and I will love you enough for both of your parents. I swear." Finally, she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

_Mommy, don't cry. As long as I have you I have everything I need. Please, I don't want you to be sad, I love you. Do you know you have beautiful voice? I like when you are talking to me, mommy._

_xXx_

Regina left her bathroom with frowned face. She was in 8th week of pregnancy and she had all the symptoms but this morning nauseous were the worst so she hoped it will pass soon.

_Good morning, mommy. Did you sleep well? I know it's important for you because your body is working hard to give me everything I need and I want you to feel good.  
__Do you know what's new? I have all my fingers on my hands and also on my feet. It's funny to move with them. And do you know what else is funny too? Somersaults. I learned how to do it here. Can you feel it? I think you can't because I am so small but don't worry I grow every day._

Now, she was standing in front of her closet, thinking what she should dress. Some of her skirts and trousers started to be tighter than usual. She pulled up her shirt and looked into the mirror. Anyone else couldn't noticed her belly grew yet but she could. She should go buy some new bigger clothes. And some ice-cream, oh she got huge craving for the ice-cream.  
"What are you doing to me, little one?" She asked and shook her head, smiling. "I love you but it seems you are really piece of work."

xXx

Henry was laughing so hard that he can't tell the end of his story from New York. Regina watched him and despite everything she can't help herself but was laughing with him. She knew Henry was the best thing in her life and she tried to enjoy every minute with him.

_Mommy, I think I really like this boy. Henry. It's a nice name. I feel you are happier when he is around and he can make you laugh in the way like no one else. I love when you are laughing. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard and I feel like everything around me is shining. I love you, mommy and I always want you to be happy._

"Henry, come here," Regina lied her hand on the sofa next to her, "I need to tell you something."  
Henry knew his mother good enough to notice it's something important so he sat next to her and waited for her words.

Regina was thinking how to start but she knew her son was old enough to understand.  
"I am pregnant." She told him simply and watched his eyes widened with surprise and his face turned into smile.

"That's awesome." He told but became serious then. "It's... Is it with Robin?" Regina looked into his eyes and nodded.  
"But he doesn't know." Henry whispered.

"No, he doesn't." Regina saw that Henry was thinking about something and then he took her hands into his.

"I love you, mom. And I am happy for this baby. I will try to be the best big brother ever." Regina hugged him tightly. She realized she felt relieved because deep down she was afraid what will be Henry's reaction.  
"But..." He said as he broke the hug. "I think Robin should know."

"You know there is no way how to do that." Regina shake her head sadly.

"That's not true. Some way always exists."

"Henry," she wanted to convince him that Robin can never come back but he interrupted her.

"No. We will find a way how he could be with you again and with his baby. You might not believe right now but I do." He smiled on his mother. "We won't stop with Operation Mongoose but we have one more now. Hmm... Operation Seahorse."

Regina watched her son. He never stopped amaze her with this infinity faith. She didn't believe they could find Robin but she didn't want to say it out loud.

"I should better go I have two operations to work on so..." He shrugged.

"Oh, don't forget the most important is your school, young man." Regina reminded him.

"Yes, sure. I did my home works before. I need to talk with Belle now. Can I go?"

Regina nodded and Henry took the Storybook put it in his bag and went to the door but he stopped.

"Do you know if it's girl or boy?"

"Not yet. But when I will you are the first one who I tell it to.

"I know." He smiled once again and left the house.

xXx

Regina woke up in the middle of night, smiling. She was dreaming about Robin. They were walking by the lake, holding hands and talking. They were so close to one another she can smell Robin's so-well-known scent and she felt complete again. He stopped and kissed her lovingly.

When the sleep left completely and she realized that it was just a dream and Robin is still gone, forever lost to her she felt all the pain again almost like someone stabbed a dagger right into her heart. She was alone in the darkness of her bedroom and couldn't hold it inside anymore. She let the tears fall from her eyes and the sobs leave her lungs, feeling ripped and hopeless.

_Mommy, are you crying? Please, don't. I am here, I love you and I want you to be happy. I don't like when you are sad because it make me sad too.  
__It is because of my daddy, isn't it? Because he is not here? I don't know who he is but I know he is important to you. I can feel how much you love him. Mommy, please, don't cry.__  
_

Regina stopped her sobs suddenly. She couldn't do this, couldn't torment herself like this. There was someone more important than everything else, even more important than her. She caressed her belly with her hand and whispered.  
"I am sorry, darling. Can you feel when I am sad, can't you? I know it's not good for you but... I miss your daddy. He don't even know you exist and there is no way how can I tell him. It's not fair to him nor to you. He would love you so much."

_Mommy, you forgot something. Henry was right there is always a way if you want enough to find one. You can't give up. If someone can find my daddy it will be you. You are my mommy and I know you can do anything. You will find him. You just need to try it._

She sat up and relied her back against the wall behind her. She heard Henry's words in her head and something deep inside her was telling her she should listen to him. That maybe, just maybe he was right.  
"Sometimes I think I should go and find your daddy. I want to but I can't leave Henry or make him leave Emma. That's not a option. We are living in a very special town. Once if you leave you will never find a way back. That's what happened with your daddy. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He is very good, strong and honorable man and he did the right thing to save someone's life. I'm proud of him but I miss him."  
Regina felt that she could tell anything to her baby. That her deepest thoughts which she would never tell to anyone in this on any other realm could be said out loud now.  
"I want to have hope." She whispered barely audibly. "I want to hope he will come back to us but I am afraid."

_Don't be, mommy. You are so strong. I will tell you what I know about this word. Love and hope are the most powerful things ever. Yours and daddy's love is strong because it created me. You need to have hope and everything will be okay. Don't be afraid, I am with you and so is Henry._

Regina stood up, dressed a bathrobe on her pajamas and went to the table. She still didn't know why she had took one blank book from the Author's library yesterday. She went through the blank pages when she noticed something what wasn't there before. One page – somewhere over the middle – wasn't blank. There was the same picture of her and Robin which she had ripped out on the town line when he had left.  
"What...?" Her head spun and she could hear Robin's voice _"Not doomed to suffer... bright future... sign... possibilities... hope." _Her hands was shaking as she run through the book again but there was nothing else. Only this one page.  
Regina laughed slightly with tears in corners of her eyes.

"Can you see, darling? I wanted to hope so I got a sign I can." She took a deep breath.  
"I promised you to take care of you and if it means to bring your daddy back to us I will try anything to do it."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I will be thankful for every review.**

**Next chapter will be soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Operation Seahorse Is On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.  
****A/N: Hey everyone! I am so thankful for all you opinions and favs and follows. Bless you!  
****This chapter is more about "finding a way" and more people is getting involved in Regina's operations. But don't worry – there are baby parts, too. I love it as much as you.  
All mistakes are mine &amp; I am sorry for them.**

**So here you go. I hope you will enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - OPERATION SEAHORSE IS ON**

"So what's going on? I can see your mind is somewhere else." Snow asked to Regina who was sitting behind the kitchen counter at Charming's.

"Well, I have something to figure out."

Snow raised her eyebrows questioningly. Regina knew she could told Snow about this – it was actually the reason why she was there. She was practically family and even Regina tried to pretend she didn't want all these girl talks they had made in past weeks - deep inside - she appreciated them.

"I'm going to have Robin's baby."

"What?" Snow almost spit the tee she was drinking. "I mean, it's grate! Congratulation."

"Thank you," Regina smiled slightly, "but Robin doesn't know and he should. So I am trying to find some way how to tell him."

"Yes, sure, he should know that." Snow said fast, still excited with that news but she calmed down and smiled softly. "It's good you didn't give up hope."

Regina snorted with contempt but she admitted. "I did at first."

"So what made you change you mind?" Snow could see how Regina's eyes softened when she placed her hand on her belly.

"This little miracle growing inside me." Regina heard her own voice sounded vulnerable so she cleaned her throat and continued. "I have found something already but I am stuck now. I think I need some help with that."

Suddenly front door opened and Emma came in.  
"You need help with what?" She asked but recoiled herself "Well, if I can ask."

Regina wanted to tell her that it's not her business but she didn't. Emma was involved in Operation Mongoose and she was quite helpful so she could be in this as well.

"I need help with Operation Seahorse."

"Wait, I thought we are working on Operation Mongoose." Emma seemed little confused and after her words Snow was confused too.

"We are but it's something more here."

"Like what?"

"Like that I am pregnant."

Emma's jaw dropped with surprise. Well, she was counting with so many improbable things but this one was not involved.

"Oh." She said and felt her throat dried out when she realized innocent child will maybe grow up fatherless because of her actions. She shook her head to ward off her thoughts.  
"Congratulations... So... Operation Seahorse is about bringing Robin back?"

"Letting him know about baby, at least. Everything else is on him." She wasn't sure what he will do about it. She knew he wouldn't leave Marian and Roland just like that or take him away from her forever but he wouldn't want to his second child grow up fatherless neither. In spite of she remembered he had chosen her before she was afraid he won't come back again. But she dared to have hope. She believed they can figure this situation out.  
"And thank you. Will you help?" Regina asked simply.

"Sure, I'm in. This is all my fault."

"Emma... I know you didn't it with purpose." Regina admitted.

"Yeah, but you was right. I didn't think I can hurt someone. But I did so I'm going to make something about that. We will find him, Regina" Emma assured her like it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay, now, can anyone tell me what's Operation Mongoose?" Snow asked curiously and the other two women looked on each other with amusement.

Emma told her about Regina's theory and what they had found about The Author. Regina showed them the page what had appeared the second time and told them what she had or hadn't founded about the curse on the town line.

"Well, we don't know much yet," Snow said, "but we will figure it out."

Regina looked on the clock. "Well, I need to go now I have appointment with doctor."

"Sure," Snow nodded, "we can think about where to look for some next clues."

"And maybe meet tomorrow?" Emma suggested and Regina agreed.

"We should talk to Henry about this too. Obviously, he started with this operation even before me." Regina smiled. "Maybe he know something."

**xXx**

Regina woke up early she pulled the curtains aside so she could see rising sun and came back to bed. She was trying not to think just enjoy quiet house and view from her window.

_Mommy, Mommy! I have some big news. When you was with that doctor he hadn't been able to tell you yet but I can. I am a girl! Are you happy? I hope you are. I am getting stronger every day and I just have learned how to suck my thumb. I'm doing it all the time because I like it. But here is something even more awesome. When you put your hand on you belly I can feel it now. I can feel your touch and I love it, mommy._

Regina placed both of her hands on her belly. She loved to do that. She thought maybe her baby could feel it and it made her smile.

"Hello, darling. Are you sleeping or are you awake? I think you should sleep you need to grow and become strong. I love you more than you can imagine." Regina whispered to her baby and reach out on the bedside table for book about babies and pregnancy and her other hand stayed rested on her belly as she started reading.

**xXx**

Another days had passed and Regina stopped feel nauseated or exhausted because of baby. She got used to eat healthier, drink more water, take prenatal vitamins and sleep more – except that nights when she dreamed about Robin. All their moments together replayed in her mind, she heard every sentence he had told her, saw every smile he had given her, feel every touch he had made with her skin and lips.  
She felt good – physically but she became little frustrated because of their operations. They were almost sure The Author is man and he is not in Storybrook anymore, just like Robin and even they found out how to find Robin in world without magic it was for nothing because the curse was still there so no one who would leave the town couldn't come back.

"It's maybe stupid idea but we have never considered that before." Henry started, looking from Snow to both of his mothers.  
"Can't we just... call him?" He suggested and shrugged.

"No, Henry. We can use cellphones here, but this town is isolated from the rest of the world so we can't call anyone outside." Regina smiled at him sadly.

"Or... send him message by bird?" He suggested again.

"It wouldn't work, Henry." Regina shook her head slowly. She appreciated how much he tried to help.

"We need same way how to cross the town line." Snow said looking at Regina.

"Oh, you don't say, Mrs. Obvious." Regina turned her eyes. They were stuck in one place and she felt like something bad will happen soon, like some strange dark magic was in town.

Snow didn't comment Regina's reaction because she knew being sassy is how she deals with things.  
"We should start from the beginning and restate everything what we know with fresh minds." She said instead and stood up.  
"So what we know?" She asked without waiting for answer as she started walking across the Regina's living room and answered her own question.  
"We are here because I recast Regina's curse. But you," Snow looked on Emma, "weren't destined to break it this time."

Emma nodded. "And if I leave town I won't be able come back as well."

"Neither me." Henry added.

"We know there exist some potion which was sent to Hook along with memory potion so we found Storybrook before." Emma continued.

"But I found nothing _-_ _absolutely nothing - _about that kind of potion and anyone doesn't know who sent it to Hook." Regina reminded them.

"It means we need another way how to break this curse." Snow said.

"Wait. You didn't break the curse." Henry told to Emma and three pairs of eyes looked on him questioningly so he explained.  
"You broke only the memory spell, not the curse itself with that true love kiss. It didn't send people back to Enchanted Forest."

"But she broke the spell on town line, too. Did you forget Greg and Tamara?" Regina asked her son.

"Oh... but..." Henry looked like he was considering something.  
"Why you didn't break it along Zelena's memory spell too?" he was little confused.

"I have said that reason already, " Snow answered instead of Regina, "she wasn't destined to break this curse, no one was."

"So this curse can't be broken?" Emma asked.

"Every curse can be broken. We just don't know how." Regina lifted her hands cluelessly.

"So we don't move from place. We have been finding how to break this curse for weeks." Emma said little disappointed.

"That's it!" Snow said like she discovered the universe.  
"Maybe, we don't have to _break_ it." She looked on three confused faces in front of her. "We can just _change_ it."

"Is it possible?" Henry looked from one his mother to other.

Regina didn't say a word.

"I'm new in those magical things so... Regina?" Emma encouraged her.

"Well, maybe. Lot of small simple spells can be changed instinctively. For changing more complicated spells exist special incantations – I saw few in mother's magic book. But this is curse, huge curse. I don't know if it can be changed."

"We need to try something." Emma told her and Regina nodded. She felt this could be good idea.

**xXx**

She was in her vault sitting on chest, reading book after book. This was so similar situation to her. She wanted Robin show up there and kiss her just like that night when they had made their baby. She missed him so much and all this searching was making her crazy.

She lied the book down and caressed her belly with closed eyes.

"Hey, little one. Are you awake? Don't you have any ideas how we can contact your daddy? I feel lost. But don't wory, darling I'm not going to give up. I promised you to give you a chance know your daddy and I will keep all my promises to you. I love you so, so much. " She was smiling unaware.

_Mommy, yes I am awake. I am making exercise, moving with my arms and legs, stretching my muscles because I want to be strong. I believe you and I always will so I am not worried. You shouldn't be either. You are not lost you will find him I know it. You just need relax and clear you mind. I love you, too, mommy, from the bottom of my tiny heart._

"I think I need a break. We should better go home. We could start with setting up your nursery. You are growing so fast. I just don't know what color it should have – blue or pink? What do you think, darling?"

_Mommy, I have already told you I am a girl so which one is for girls? I think it should be pink but I am not sure. But what I am sure about is that I will like anything what you will buy for me.  
__I will not frown like I am right now. I have just learned how to make facial expressions so I am doing it all the time but I am not good at smiling yet. I promise I will practice because I am happy when you are smiling and I want to smile with you, mommy._

Before Regina went home she had stopped in shop with all those things for babies to get some inspiration.

She was walking through the furniture section thinking how she should set the nursery. Walls painted in blue or pink seemed too much for her so she decided for slightly yellow with blue or pink accessories like curtains bedclothes and so on. She had kept Henry's old white crib and she wanted to buy the rest of furniture in similar style.

When she went to the clothes section she was glad no one was looking at her because all those little baby shoes and soft fabrics made her emotional. She remembered Henry's scent when he was little - she remembered that babies smell like love and she can't believe she is going to have that again.

Even she didn't intend to buy anything yet she couldn't help herself when she saw one adorable sleeper. It was light-pink printed with little black hearts and there were cute dark-pink silken bows on feets and one stripe from the same material around neck and each wrist.

It was pretty obviously for girls and Regina hadn't know the gender of her child yet but she had strong feeling she should buy it. So she did.

When she was alone in her car again she told to her baby "Darling, I bought first piece of clothes for you. It should be something neutral but it's pink. There is no logical reason for thinking you are girl. I'm so sorry if I'm wrong. You have to know one thing. If you are girl or boy my love to you is still the same. It's endless and it will always be. I will support you no matter what because what I want the most for you is finding your own way to happiness."

_Do you know why you think I am girl, mommy? Because you know me. Despite you are not aware of that you can feel what I'm trying to tell you. You can feel I'm girl and you can feel I love you because I do, mommy._

* * *

**Okay, please let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter will be soon and some thrilling things are going to happen so stay tuned!  
Mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Friend

**A/N: Hallo everyone!  
First of all, I want to thank you for all your favs, follows and lovely reviews. It means a lot!  
****Here we have the chapter number 3!  
****I am sorry there is not enough baby parts but we have things those need to be solved. I hope you will like this chapter and I promise a lot of baby scenes is waiting for future! ;)  
****All mistakes are mine &amp; I am sorry for them but English is not my first language. I tried to do my best :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3 - OLD FRIEND_**

Regina didn't know what exactly she was going to do but after weeks full of thinking she needed to really _do_ something finally. She didn't found much about changing curses that had been already cast so – as three woman was standing in the middle of woods - she decided to follow her instincts.

She touched the re-appeared page 23 which was in her pocket. This must work. She took a deep breath.

"Here. Make a circle around us." Regina gave leather pouch with some white dust to Emma and when she was done Regina lighted the fire on the line. The blond and brunette looked on each other and nodded with comprehension. They sent their magic into the fire in the same second and the flames turned to blue. Snow was kneeling on the ground between them, holding Rumple's dagger which Belle had given them. When Regina shouted "Now!" Snow dug the dagger into the ground.

Rumple was the one who had created this curse and Snow had cast it so it should work. The ground shook little and the flames formed into one shape of blue light, flying up the sky but then it disappeared.

Regina felt nothing change she knew the curse was still on town line.

"Did it work?" Snow asked with confused look.

"No." Regina said simply.

"How you can know that? We should go check the town line."

"I feel the town's magic is still the same. No change."

"It's true. I feel it, too." Emma said to Snow but then turned to Regina. "We can try it again."

"No." She shook her head. "Not now. Henry is staying with you until tomorrow, right?"

Emma frowned because of this change of topic but nodded.

"Good. I would like to be alone now."

"Regina," Emma and Snow said in the same time but Regina interrupted them.

"Thanks for your help." She said, turning to walk away and they didn't stop her but Regina heard Snow's voice.

"Just be careful."

Sad smile appeared on her face. Of course she will be she is a mother. That is also reason why she is walking and not transfer herself with magic. Even she didn't stop using magic completely she was careful to not expose her baby to it.

She was walking few minutes when she found herself on the clearing where she had kissed Robin for the first time. She sat down on fallen tree and whispered to her child with closed eyes.

"I failed, darling. We tried something to find your daddy but it didn't work. I don't know what more we should try. I don't know how long I will be able to continue without any success. I'm sorry, darling."

_Mommy, no, you can't give up just like that. You came so far, you have lot of clues and you told me you will keep all your promises to me. I believe in you, I know you can find my daddy even it will take some time. I have hope and I want to give all of it to you. I will give you all my love and all my strength but don't give up, mommy._

"I really don't want to give up but I need find something new, some sign that we can figure it out. It seems I'm not good in this having-hope-things but I want to be strong and I will be. For you."

Regina stayed quiet and after a while she started feel like someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" She stood up and with her hand protectively on her belly she turned around but didn't see anything. She thought it was just her imagination and wanted go back home but after few steps she heard a sound.

"I know you are there. Show yourself." Regina shout with eyes searching among trees. Now, she could feel the dark magic that she had felt before again.

"Hello, my friend." Woman in dark-purple dress said as she stepped out behind the trees.

"Maleficent." Regina was surprised that she saw her but she didn't show it on her face. "You are here." She added, raising her brow. She didn't know how long she was free or how it was possible.

"I always was but I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Regina asked with the voice of The Evil Queen. She knew Maleficent was up to something.

"For the right time, of course." Maleficent laughed little and started pacing slowly in front of the other woman. She looked so different than Regina remembered her.  
"I must tell you I am sorry you failed with this curse." She waved her hand in direction where Regina left Snow and Emma.

"Why should _you_ be sorry about this?"

"Well, you had stolen from me," Maleficent lifted one her hand, "and you had imprisoned me for many years," she lifted her other hand too, "but despite it I wanted you to succeed." She connected her hands and shrugged. "Maybe I just want this curse broken."

Regina shook her head. She knew there was something more. "But what you _really_ want, Maleficent?"

"That," she pointed with her finger, "is not your business." Maleficent came closer to her.  
"I have no idea what you did wrong, Regina, because you already know everything what you need to break this curse. Only thing I can tell you are your own words." She came even closer and whispered.  
"Love, _true love_ is the most powerful magic of all." She turned from Regina and added "and if you remember what I told you when you stole this curse from me you will figure it out. Think about it, my dear friend."

Maleficent disappeared in cloud of magic and left Regina standing confused in the forest.

Regina didn't even know what she thought about what just happened. All that situation was so weird. She was sure Maleficent's appearance in Storybrook will bring another problems but she couldn't bother herself with that right now. Only thing she could think about during the way back home were Maleficent's words and what they should mean.

When she came home she wanted to drink some wine to help sort out her thoughts. Although she knew one glass of wine wouldn't probably harm her child in any way she poured herself a glass of apple juice instead and sat on the sofa in living room.

She had wanted to get a sign, was it that? Was Maleficent right? Regina wasn't sure about nothing anymore. Maybe she really had known – deep down – how to break or change this curse but she couldn't see it. She tried to remember that night when she took the curse from Maleficent.

"What she told me?" She asked herself quietly because saying her thoughts out loud helped usually.

"She didn't want me to do that. She said something about the lines no one should cross." Regina knew there was something more but she couldn't remembered it. If only she had her Mirror now but she didn't know where Sidney was and she couldn't want anything more from him. What Maleficent had told her seemed to be for nothing.

"True love is the most powerful magic of all." She whispered. It was something what she had known for a long time but she didn't know how it could help now. She and also Emma had already kissed Henry several times and she was sure Charming and Snow were kissing regularly - twice per hour at least. The curse was still there in spite of Regina didn't know more true-loves. Well, maybe she did, but Robin was gone.

"I love you so much, darling," she told to her baby, "I'm sure it is true love, too but I can't kiss you now. Not until you will be born."

_Mommy, true love is not only the kiss. You know the kiss is sometimes not enough because there are more acts of true love. I think I know what that woman was trying to tell you and I am sure you will figure it out, too. You are so smart, mommy. Just be patient. _

Regina was sitting without any movement, staring on the flames with mind full of thoughts when she felt something like butterflies in her stomach. All of her troubles disappeared in that moment. She placed both of her palms on her belly and focused on first movements of her baby with closed eyes.

"I can feel you, honey." She said with smile on her lips.

"You grew so much I can feel your movements finally. I love you little one. I'm so happy I have you."

_Can you, mommy?It's great! I can feel how happy you are and it make me happy, too. I promised you I will practice how to smile and I think I became better at that. I am smiling right now and I wish you could see me. I love you, mommy, so, so much!_

**xXx**

The following morning Regina wanted to make a walk before Henry will come back. She went in the park and after few minutes she saw Snow walking toward her with baby Neal in his stroller.

"Regina. Good morning. What are you doing here?" she asked little surprised.

"Hey. Just a little morning walk." Regina said simply.

"Well, could we join to you?"

"If I say no, will you leave me alone?" Regina asked, knowing the answer already.

"I don't think so." Snow said, laughing and Regina shook her head with little smile. In fact, Snow's company didn't bother her right now.

They were walking in silence for a while when Snow asked.

"Are you okay? You know, after yesterday."

"Yeah." Regina said without looking at Snow and put her hands into her pocket where she could felt the folded page 23.

"Actually, something happened after I had left." Regina wouldn't feel comfortable talking about that with Henry or Emma but it was different with Snow. And she knew others have to know about Maleficent's appearance in town.

The both woman sat on bench and Regina told Snow about Maleficent and everything what she had told her yesterday and what Regina remembered about that night years ago.

"Well, it didn't seem much helpful." Snow said as she picked Neal up from the stroller because he was about to start crying. When he calmed down, Snow looked back on Regina and noticed the light in her eyes. She realized that with Zelena and Robin and all the things what were happening, Regina hadn't seen her son properly yet.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked with smile and Regina seemed little surprised but she nodded.

"Yes, sure." The smile appeared on her face when Snow handed the baby into her arms.

"Hallo, Neal. We haven't been introduced yet, have we? I am Regina. Nice to meet you." She shook with his little hand slightly and the boy wrapped his fingers around one of hers.

"Oh, he likes you. He can be very choosy about who's finger he will hold."

"I'm honored, little one." She told him, brushing his cheek.  
"He's lovely." Regina said to Snow. "He has the same nose like Henry when he was little."

"Yeah, it's the nose of David's mother." Snow said, watching Regina. She can't believe this woman, sitting next to her and holding her child, is the same woman who had been trying to kill her. She went so far.  
Snow wanted to see the girl, who had saved her life, again for so long that even she lost hope it was possible.  
"Regina," she said to gain her attention and continued when she look up from the baby, "long time ago, I stopped believe I can see the girl who had saved my life again but I am _so_ glad you let her come out again."

"Oh, please, don't." Regina looked at her with disgusted moue and Snow raised her hands.

"That was all I wanted to say."

Neal frowned and was close to starting cry.

"I bet you are thirsty, honey." Snow said and reached into the stroller. "But don't worry I didn't forget your bottle with tee despite your dad forgot to bring the empty one back."

"Empty. That's it. Emptiness." Regina said suddenly and Snow looked on her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maleficent." She answered when she take the bottle from Snow and gave it to Neal.

"She told me if I cast the curse, emptiness will be inside me. A void I will never be able to fill. And... it happened, actually. That was reason why I adopted Henry."

"So how it hang together with the curse?" Snow asked, still not understanding.

"I have no idea." Regina looked at her and breathed out helplessly.

* * *

**Okay.**  
**Do you believe Regina will succeed with changing the curse? Will she find Robin? And her happy ending?**  
**It's so thrilling, isn't it? LOL**

**Please let me know, what you think about this chapter.  
Next one will be soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Special Day

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks for your reviews.  
****Next chapter is here full of sweet scenes with Regina &amp; Henry. Enjoy!  
****All mistakes are mine &amp; I am sorry for them but English is not my first language. I tried to do my best :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - SPECIAL DAY**

"Mom? I'm back." Regina heard her son shout from the hallway.

"In kitchen." she shout back.  
"Hi, honey. Do you want something for breakfast or did you eat at Emma's?"

"I did." Henry smiled and watched her carefully.

"I heard that changing the curse didn't work yesterday. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing to talk about. It didn't work so we will find another way. I just need some time to think." She said to Henry as she washed the bowl from her fruit salad.  
"Have you any plans for today?" She asked him to change the topic.

"Nothing special. Need some help with our Operations?"

"No, no. I just thought we could make our special day today. Just the two of us, we can stay here, order a pizza, play monopoly or whatever, watch some movie or you could teach me how to play some of your video games. What you think?"

"It would be great!" Henry seemed to be excited and devious smile appeared on his face.  
"But maybe I have even better idea."

"You have?" Regina raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"What if I help you with painting the baby room? I know you have already bought everything for that."

"But I can do it with magic."

"Yeah, you can but it wouldn't be too funny. I've told you I want to be the best big brother ever and this is how I can start."

"I know you _will be_ the best big brother, Henry." She looked on him with love.  
"Everything what we will need is in garage. Can you bring it upstairs?"

"Sure." Henry said and left the kitchen.

**xXx**

Few hours later Regina and Henry were standing in the middle of empty room with freshly painted yellow walls.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" She asked looking around.

"It does. And we are almost as yellow as the walls." He laughed, looking from his mother's clothes to his own.

"That can be fixed easily. You were right it was fun doing it with you." She waved her hand and cleaned their clothes along with the mess in the room.

"I think we are perfect team together." Henry said and came closer to his mother.

"Yes, we are." She confirmed and wrapped one her arm around his shoulders.  
"Now, what if we continue with my plans for today? I will order pizza and you can choose what we will play. I think we deserve some leisure."

"I think so." Henry said and left his mother with a smile on her face in the empty baby room.

"I hope you will like your nursery, darling." She whispered to her baby when she opened the window to let the walls dry up faster.

_I am sure I will. I like when you are spending your time with Henry. He can make you so happy like no one else. I love it because everything I want is you to be happy. Your laugh is the best thing ever. I love you mommy, so much! _

**xXx**

"Pizza is here." Regina said when she entered Henry's room.

"Great I've started to be hungry already." Henry said and shifted himself to allow Regina sit next to him on the bed.  
"So what about start with Scrabble?" He asked with mouth full of pizza.

"Oh, do you think you can win game of Scrabble against_ me?_" Regina asked with raised eyebrow.

"Do _you_ think I can't?" He asked back with playful tone.

"Show what you know." Regina wiped her fingers into tissue and reached for the letters.

"Watch me." He said determined to win.

…

"Hey, that's not a real word, Henry." Regina protested.

"I am pretty sure that is. And it means I won. Ha!" Henry lifted his hands and made some victorious dancing moves.

"Oh, you cheated."

"No, I didn't." Henry made his most innocent face.

"Yes, you did." Regina said, laughing.

"One more game?" Henry asked when he put the letters back into pouch.

"You wanted to say more cheating?" She leaned close to him and whispered.  
"I don't think so." She pointed on Henry's playstation.  
"Video games?"

"Sure." Henry went to turn it on and handed the controller to her.  
"So quick guide. These buttons are for moving forward, backward, right and left. This is for jumping. You can choose you gun with this and this one is for shooting. Get it?" He looked at her face.

"I think so." She answered not very sure.

"Okay. Try to don't get yourself killed." Henry laughed and started the game.

...

He was sitting on his bed but his mother was so concentrated and so excited about the game that she was standing next to him almost jumping along with her animated version from the game.

"Hey, that one was with us. You better kill only the aliens."

"Sorry. But I didn't miss, at least. I think I got it." Regina said didn't look away from the screen.

"Now we need go into that castle. I have your back. Run, mom. Now! Go, go, go!" When Regina was almost there, one of the biggest aliens appeared in front the castle's door.

"Oh you can't stop me from entering any castle. I was a queen once. Here ya go, you atrocious greenie." She shoot it down and jumped over the death body.

"They encircled me. You have to find a gold ring and take it before they will kill me." Henry was shooting around himself like a madman.

"I see it. Hold on!" Regina made her animated version run as fast as it was possible and took the ring in last second.

"You did it! We won this level." Henry was smiling on his mother again.

"Like we said before – we are good team together." She sat back on the bed.

"Yeah. This was great. We should do it more often. Spent more days like this before the baby will be born."

"I promise you we will." She take his hands into hers.  
"Henry, I want you to know I love you very much and this baby won't change nothing about that. It doesn't matter if you are adopted or not, you will always be my son."

"I know, mom, I love you, too." Henry hugged her tightly, he knew his mother needed him and he wanted to be there for her.

"We have one more pizza in kitchen. I've put it into oven to keep it warm. Hungry?" She asked him.

"Sure. Have you ever watch some of Harry Potter movies?"

"I heard about it but have never watch any yet." She answered when she stood up from the bed.

"So I know what we are going to watch. You will love it." He had a sparkles in his eyes.  
"And mom?"

"Yes?" She turned in doors.

"Maybe some popcorn, too?" He made his best puppy eyes so when Regina was going back her hands were full of pizza, popcorn, bottle of Cola for Henry and bottle of water for her.

"I can't open the door, can you?" She shout from the stairs.

"Wow, it looks like picnic. We are lucky my bad is big enough for all of this and both of us." He said when Regina put everything down.

"Yes we are. So ready for movie night?" She sat on bed and leaned her back against the headboard.

"I am always ready for movie night." He pushed the play button on remote control and sat next to Regina with crossed legs and piece of pizza in his hand. He looked at his mother during the first scenes and she was smiling.  
"What?" He wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Nothing just... it seems like your little brother or sister likes pizza." She said and took another piece from the box.

"Well that's something what we have in common." He told with wide smile.  
"Do you feel her? Or him."

"Yes, little."

"Can I?" He looked at her belly and back at her face and she nodded.

"But you can't feel anything yet."

"It doesn't matter." He put his hand on Regina's belly and asked.  
"Do you think the baby can hear us?"

"I don't know. I talk to her or him sometimes so I believe in it, probably." She admitted and watched her son to move lower.

"Hello, there. My name is Henry and I'm your big brother. I can't wait to meet you, little one." He said and came back up to his mother.  
"I always wanted to have a big family. Do you now that?"

"Yes, I know." She brushed the hair away from his forehead with her fingers.

"I have something for you. I wanted to wait for some occasion but why not now?" Henry went to his closet for something and when he sat back he handed her a small package.

"What's in it? She asked curiously.

"Surprise. Unwrap it and you will see." He wanted to see her reaction.

Regina looked back on the package and unwraped it. There was lovely yellow baby shoes with white stripes and little stars were on velcro.

"These are beautiful." It was so sweet that Henry had bought something for his little sibling. Regina put the shoes on Henry's bedside table and looked in his eyes.

"Henry, you are the best what happened to me in my entire life." She hugged him again.

"If you weren't here I would be still that... angry evil queen." She admitted and he broke the hug to look on her.

"But she is long lost and that's everything what matters."

"Yes, thanks to you, she is." Regina can't help herself but squeezed her son's smiling cheeks.

"Oh, please mom, don't do this again. Especially not in public. Never." He freed his face from her hands.  
"I'm too old to you could do this to me."

"You will be always my little prince for me." Regina laughed at his reaction.

Henry shook his head and leaned against the pillows.  
"We should better watch or you will miss some important scenes."

**xXx**

Regina woke up in Henry's bed. They had to fall asleep somewhere in the middle of third Harry Potter movie. The movie had already ended and the screen was lighting in blue. Regina looked on her son next to her, he seemed to sleep peacefully. She noticed that the rest of popcorn was spilled out in bed between them so she collected it back to bowl and put it on the table. When she covered Henry with a blanket, he fidgeted and opened one eye.

"Mom?"

"You can sleep, honey. Is the middle of night, I'm going to my bed. Sweet dreams." She brushed his hair gently and kissed his forehead. Then she stood up, turned the TV off, took the baby shoes from the bedside table and closed the doors quietly.

When she entered her own bedroom, she brushed the baby shoes with her fingertips and laid it into her closet next to the pink sleeper. Then she went to her bed, muffled herself into the blankets and whispered to her baby.

"You are so lucky you have such amazing big brother like Henry, darling. Do you know that? Even if we don't find your daddy, you won't be alone. You have me and Henry and I know that if something happen to me he will never leave you. He will take care of you."

_I know, mommy. I like Henry very much. I can feel how much you love him and that he loves you, too. But you will be alright, you have to because I need you, mommy, and I always will even when I will claim I don't._

"But I hope he won't have to. I want so spend many many years with both of you. I want to dance with Henry on his wedding and play games with his kids and your kids, too, of course. That would be enough for me, just see your happy faces. I love you, darling."

_I love you, too, mommy, very very much. I know you will got all of this and even something more. You can be truly happy despite you are afraid to have hope. But I am not. I have enough hope for both of us and I want to be your hope. Everything will be okay. I promise. _

**xXx**

The following day Henry did his home work for school, Regina took care of laundry, went in town to do some shopping and cooked the meal. It was one of the completely ordinary days until the evening. When Regina and Henry almost finished their dinner, Regina's phone rang and she saw Snow's name on the display.

"Yes?" Regina was curious what the other woman could want in that hour.

"Regina, sorry if I disturbing you but something happened."

"What?" She frowned with some bad feeling.

"We were outside when Emma told she felt something strange about town's magic and some of Merry Men saw a flash of light somewhere around the edge of town. We have to check it out. Could you go with us?"

"Yes, sure. I'm going. Can we meet on the town line?"

"Yeah, we are on the way already. Regina, it maybe works we might changed the curse."

"We shall see." Regina ended the call. Was it really possible that the curse changed so late? She didn't dare to hope for something like that.

"What's going on?" Henry interrupted her thoughts.

"Something with magic in town. I don't know. We need to check it. Will you be alright alone here?"

"Of course." He smiled on her.

"Okay. Lock the door. I will try to come back soon." Regina put her coat on.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" She stopped in front of doors.

"Just be careful."

"I promise." She smiled on her son and left the house.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, pls ;)**  
**Next chapter will be so important &amp; something what no one is expecting will happen. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 - You Are Here

**Hello everyone! Next chapter is here!****  
****English is not my first language so I am sorry for all my mistakes. I tried to do my best. :)  
****Enjoy! Mwah.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – YOU ARE HERE**

Regina, Snow and Emma were standing right in front of town line but everything around them seemed the same like before except they could feel something was different.

"Do you feel that, too, Regina?" Emma asked not sure with her sense for magic.

"Yes, I do. Something happened." She reached forward and touched the barrier with her fingertips.  
"But the barrier is still here. We didn't change the curse."

"So what happened?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea." Regina shrugged cluelessly.

"I bet it relates with Maleficent somehow. But we can't do anything unless we don't know what she plans." Emma said, looking at the two women next to her.

**xXx**

When Regina left after diner Henry decided he could take care about the dishes. He had promised to his mother he will help her with the baby and he knew it means help also with house works sometimes. So he could start to practice it.

When he cleaned the table and was in the middle of washing dishes, someone started knocking on the front door urgently.

"Who's there?" He asked before opening the door.

"It's me, Robin. I need to see your mother."

Henry's eyes widened as he saw him standing on their porch with a bag in his hand.  
"You are here." He said surprised. He really believed they will find him but didn't expect he will show there just like that.  
"But she isn't. She went to check out some strange magic or something."

"Where? I need to find her."

"I don't know exactly. I will call her. Come in."

**xXx**

Regina's phone was ringing and she looked on display.  
"It's Henry." She told to Emma and answered the call.

"Mom? You have to come back home, something happened."

"Henry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine but come here as soon as possible. OK?"

"Sure. I'm on my way." She ended the call.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. He told only I need to go back home." She shrugged.

"I'm going with you" Emma told decisively and when she saw Regina's raised eyebrow she explained. "Well, if we don't know what's going on... It can be something dangerous. And you are pregnant so..." Emma gave her car keys to Snow and got in Regina's car.

**xXx**

Henry was thinking if he should tell Robin about the baby but he decided it was only between his mother and Robin.

"You look like you ran all the way, sit down." he pointed on the sofa.

"I think I can't stop walking." Robin told as he turned in front of stairs.

Henry smiled at him. "I'm glad I see you again."

"Me too, Henry." He put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

Then the front door opened and two women entered the house. They both stayed glued on the place when Robin turned to face them.

Regina dropped her car keys on the floor. "Robin?" Her voice was shaking. This can't be true, he can't be here.

"Regina." He went towards her and stopped right in front of her.

_Mommy? This is him? This is my daddy? I think he is, I can feel your love to him but I can feel your doubts too. Don't worry, mommy. If he loves you as much as you love him, he will stay with us. And if not I have told you already that you are everything what I need. I love you, mommy._

"It's really you?" Tears appeared in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"Yes Regina, it's me, I'm here." He took her face into his hands.

"You are here." She repeated.  
"But how?" She asked unbelievably, shaking her head. He hugged her tightly.

"I have been finding the way back since the day I left."

"You came back to me?" She whispered her question when they broke the hug and Robin nodded.  
"You came back to us." She whispered even more quiet and took a deep breath.  
"I am pregnant, Robin."

He looked down and noticed her belly hidden in her coat was bigger than he remembered. Then he looked back into her eyes.

"You are... I'm going to be dad again?" His eyes fulled with tears, too and he kissed her.

When they parted Emma cleaned her throat to remind them they are not alone because they obviously forgot everything except one another.

"I can take Henry to my place. What do you think, kid? You can stay for night."

"Sure." He said and went in his room to grab his bag quickly. When he came back he gave a wide smile to Regina and touched her shoulder.  
"See you tomorrow, mom."

"Yes, good night, Henry." She said, her voice sounded somehow weak.

"It's good to see you again." Emma said to Robin and gave little smile to Regina before she turned and followed Henry out.

When Emma and Henry left Regina's house she looked back on Robin. His eyes was on her all the time. He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"It's about..." he made a quick calculation in his mind, "17 weeks?"

"Exactly 17 weeks." She confirmed, impressed he was able to told it correctly so fast.

She saw the brightest smile on his face and couldn't believe it was really happening. She had thought - not more than one hour ago - that if she will ever see him again it will take a long time. She didn't know how to find him but it was okay now because he had found her. Suddenly she felt dizzy so she grabbed his forearms to keep herself upright.

"Regina," she heard worries in his voice, "are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just..." She didn't know what she wanted to say.

Robin wrapped his arm around her and leaded her to the sofa.  
"You should better sit down. I am sorry I shouldn't have done this to you, appear here just like that. I didn't want to stir you." He sat next to her and took her hands into his.

"No, no. It's gone already. I'm okay, we both are." She smiled at him.

"I have missed you so much. I am sorry I left you." He leaned to kiss her but she moved her face from his, shaking her head.

"But," she swallowed, "what about Roland and Marian? You can't stay here. You can't leave them or... take her son from her."

"I won't because I don't have to."

"I don't understand." Regina frowned.

"Regina, in that second when I crossed the town line I decided to find you again, no matter what. No cursed border could stop my love to you. I know Marian told you she didn't want to stand between us and she really didn't despite I was separated from you. Actually, she helped me, I wouldn't be able to come back without her."

Regina was listening to his words, stunned.

"It took so long time but I found someone with magic who could help me. He gave me this." Robin touched the silver pendant with tiny bottle made from glass on his chest.  
"I wished to be with you again and it showed me the way into town so I could cross the line. But he told me something more. He told me how this curse can be changed so we will be able to leave the town and come back anytime. Roland stayed with Marian for now but when we will change the curse I can come back for him. Marian want to meet him regularly and I want it for them too but she agreed the best for Roland will be living with me."

Regina watched him and couldn't believe it's was possible.  
"So it means that..."

Robin knew what Regina wanted to ask.  
"I came back to you and I will stay with you and our child. Forever." He smiled on her and it was her who leaned for kiss this time.

She still thought it was too good for being truth, too good for happening to her and she knew everything could fall apart any minute.  
"I have already tried to change the curse with Emma and Snow but we failed. What we need to do it?" She asked, knowing it could be the hard part.

"I will tell you everything. We will have enough time for that tomorrow but now is something more important here. Can I?" he lifted one his hand, smiling.

Regina nodded and closed her eyes as he caressed her belly gently.

"Have you know already if it is boy or girl?"

"Not yet but..." she hesitated if she should tell him but she did.  
"I don't know why but I think it's a girl." She shrugged little.

"Well, maybe you can feel it." He was still smiling at her. Regina could see the news about their baby made him so happy and his hand on her belly was enough to make her forget all her doubts about future and allow her enjoying every second of Robin's presence. He knew about their baby and it was everything what mattered.

Robin knelt down in front of the sofa and with his head only inches from Regina's belly he whispered to their child with soft voice.

"Hello, little one, I am your daddy. I'm so sorry I wasn't here but I didn't know you exist. I know it now and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't wait when I met you but you need to grow and become strong at first. I promise I will be always here for you and for your mommy. I love you already, honey."

_Hallo daddy. I knew it was you because I could feel mommy's love to you. I am so glad you are here because my mommy missed you so much. She wanted you to be with us. I like you and I am sure I could love you if you love my mommy as much as she loves you. And I think you do. It's good that you are here._

Regina let the tears fall from her eyes. Robin came back up to her and hugged her.

"Shh. Don't cry, I'm here. I love you."

She didn't want to cry but she can't stop. It have to be her crazy pregnancy hormones. She hided her face in Robin's neck, trying to not sob out loud but she failed. He was caressing her back with one his hand and brushing her hair with other, holding her tightly.

"Shh. It's okay. I am back. I want to be with you forever. Don't cry, my love."

Seeing her like this was breaking his heart because he knew this was his fault. He knew she was trying to be strong all the time he was gone but he hurt her so much.

After another few minutes she calmed down enough to look into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. That was overstated."

"You don't have to be." He brushed her last tears away from her cheeks.  
"I know I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me one day."

She shook her head.  
"You had no choice. I have nothing to forgive you."

Robin nodded and kissed her forehead. He knew it wasn't truth but he could see Regina was tired so he decided to keep that conversation for another time.

"You should better get some sleep." He stood up and gave his hand to Regina.  
"Go ahead, I will take care of this." He said and took Henry's glass of Cola from the table.

Regina didn't protest and went upstairs to have a shower. Then she sat on the edge of bathtub and caressed her belly as she felt her baby's movements again.  
"Are you still awake, darling? Your daddy is here. He showed up in our house just like that. Could you believe it? I'm so glad I could told him about you, you deserve to have a father, darling. I wish he could stay with us."

_Yes, mommy. It is awesome that he was finding you, too. He came back to you. I think he loves you very much. Do you remember, that true love is the most powerful magic of all? I know he will stay. I know everything will be okay because I believe in you and him. I have hope and you should have it, too. I love you, mommy._

In the meantime, Robin cleaned remaining dishes, locked the front door, turned the light off and went upstairs, too. Not long after Regina came back to her bedroom he knocked on the door.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Robin came close to her and she asked, hoping.  
"Will you stay tonight?"

"If you want me to."

Regina nodded and Robin smiled on her.  
"Okay, just give me a moment." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Few minutes later, when he came back in white undershirt and gray tracksuit pants, Regina was sitting on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. Robin laid under the blankets and she moved herself down to him. He wrapped one his arm around her and caressed her cheek like the most precious treasure.

"I'm not able to tell how much happy make me seeing your gorgeous face again." He whispered lost in her dark brown eyes.  
"Or hearing the most beautiful news of all time, that we are going to have a child together." He moved his hand to her belly.  
"Tell me about our baby. I want to know everything I missed."

"Well, it's not much to tell about." Regina placed her hand on Robin's, smiling unaware as she was thinking about her, _their _child.  
"Our little one doesn't like the cabbage soup and grilled cheese. I couldn't stand even the smell of it during the first three months." She looked on Robin's face.  
"But what she or he loves the most is the ice cream – Rocky Road is the favorite flavor. I could eat it everyday but I'm trying not to because it's not much healthy and I don't want to look like whale sooner than it will be necessary." She laughed quietly.  
"And about tree days ago I could feel first movements. It wasn't kicking yet, more like... butterflies in my stomach but it's still stronger and stronger."

"That's great." He loved how Regina's eyes softened when she was talking about their child.  
"And what did doctor say? Is our baby healthy? And you?"

"Yes. Everything's alright. He made some tests and it seems like we are going to have perfectly healthy baby."

"That's good, very good."

"I will show you something." She turned from him to reach on her bedside table and handed him the ultrasound picture.

"This is our baby." She saw confused frown appeared on Robin's face so she pointed with her index finger.  
"This is head... this is heart... and here are legs... and arms. Can you see it now?"

"Yeah." He was stunned and his eyes were glued on the picture in his hands.

"It's from 13th week so the baby is much bigger now, but it's something at least."

"It's awesome. How is this possible?"

"Medicine in this world can do many things. I could even hear baby's heart beat." She smiled on him when he looked up from the picture finally.

"Could you?" Robin looked impressed.

"Yeah. I'm going to have another checkup with doctor next week. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes, sure! If I can."

"Of course you can." Regina smiled – sadly this time. She wanted to have hope he will be still here next week, next month, next year, that he will be next to her for the rest of their lives.

Robin reached to put the photo back on bedside table and turn the light off.  
"Good night, my little angel." He whispered and kissed Regina's belly. Then he laid back, pull her close to him and brushed her hair away from her face.  
"Good night, my love." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she curled herself into the heath of his body.

"Good night." Regina whispered into his chest.  
She wanted to have hope they can change the curse. She wanted to have hope everything can be better from now. But she didn't want to fall asleep because she was afraid Robin won't be there in the morning.

* * *

**I hope you liked the reunion. ;)  
****So what do you think? Will Robin be there in the morning?  
****We shall see in next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Changing

**A/N: Hi everyone! Next chapter is here again!  
Thanx to everyone who likes this story. MWAH.**

**English is not my first language so I am sorry for all my mistakes. I tried to do my best. :)****  
**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - CHANGING**

Regina started wake up slowly and she thought it was the most beautiful and the most painful dream she had ever had about Robin but as the sleep left her mind clear, she realized the heat from another body behind her. She turned in the place and saw Robin's shinning blue eyes looking at her.

"Good morning, Milady."

"You weren't just a dream." She whispered, her voice still weak from the sleep.

"No, I wasn't. I'm here." Robin caressed her cheek and leaned to place a soft kiss on her lips. She shifted herself closer to him and let her hand rested on his arm.

"Did you sleep well, my beautiful?"

"Yes. Actually... much better than in previous weeks." She realized she was feeling really good. Robin's body next to her made her feel safe and complete again.

"That's good. You need to sleep enough now. And also eat so I would like to make some healthy and nourishing breakfast for you." He smiled on her and wanted to stand up from the bed but Regina stopped him.

"Wait. Not yet. Can we stay here little longer? I..." she closed her eyes, "we still have a curse outside and I feel like... everything could fall apart if we leave this bed, this house. I want one more moment with you." She looked back at him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You can have as many moments with me as you will want. Nothing will fall apart."

"You can't know that." Regina whispered.

"I have hope and you should, too, my love."

"I want to but..." She didn't finished her thought but Robin knew what she wanted to say even without it.

"Don't be afraid, everything will be okay." He kissed her nose.

_Yes, mommy, my daddy is right. Don't be afraid. I love you, Henry loves you and I know daddy loves you, too. You are loved and that is everything what matters because love is the most powerful magic, do you remember? You need to have hope and believe in strength of our love, mommy._

They had been laying for another few minutes, staring into each others eyes and enjoying their closeness. Robin was caressing her back slowly and her fingertips were rested on his chest.  
Suddenly she breathed in sharply and her face turned into wide smile. Their baby was apparently stretching their muscles again but what Regina felt this time weren't just butterflies, it was kicking, still slight but definitely kicking.

"What?" Robin seemed to be little confused but Regina didn't answer. She took his hand and placed it on the top of her belly.

"Can you feel?" Regina asked and watch how Robin's eyes widened with realization.

"Yes. Yes, I can." He looked into her deep eyes.  
"This is our love, Regina. We can be together, all of us. We have to be and we will be." Another soft but fast kiss was placed on Regina's lips and then Robin moved himself down.  
"Good morning, little one. It seems you have grown a bit again since yesterday. That's very good, you need to be strong when you will born. I love you very much, honey. You don't even know how happy you made me."

_Good morning, daddy. Mommy told me that you will be happy about me and she was right. She is very smart and she knows many things but she still needs learn something - to have hope. I'm trying show her that she can but it's difficult. Will you help me with that, daddy? I know we can do it together. I know you want to stay with us and mommy can break the curse. She just need to believe in herself. She is so strong. I love her very much. _

"I think I would like to get that breakfast now." Regina's hand found a way into Robin's hair.

"As milady wishes." He came back up to her.  
"But first..." He crushed his lips against hers in deep, loving and passionate kiss. They haven't kissed like this since he left the town and Regina was glad they were still laying in bed because she was sure she would become weak in knees if they weren't. His mouth made her feel as if someone put her brain into box and was shaking and turning it upside down again and again. But she liked it, she loved it. When they broke the kiss due to lack of air, they stayed connected with their foreheads looking into each others eyes and breathing quickly.

"I am so glad I am back." Robin said after few seconds and stood up from the bed, giving her his hand for help.

**xXx**

When Regina dressed up and came into the kitchen, Robin was already in the middle of making eggs. She wanted to help him but he took the spatula from her hands.  
"Uh-uh," he shook his head slowly, "I said I want to make the breakfast for you, no helping."

Regina raised her palms in gesture of peace and sat behind the kitchen counter.  
"So what about the curse?"

"Something about moon dust, blue flames, light magic and dragon scales. I have it all written on a paper in my bag. There is a spell in some strange language, too. Maybe we should meet with Emma at Charmings after breakfast and I will show it to all of you. I think her magic could be helpful, too." He said and poured a glass of orange juice for Regina.

"Yeah, I will text her." Regina reached for her cellphone and typed: _Need talk about the curse. Can we come? R._

**xXx**

Not even hour ago David opened their front door after Robin had knocked.  
"Good morning, Regina, Robin, good to see you again." David said and stepped out from the door to let them come in. Emma and Henry greeted them, sitting on the couch.

"Good morning, Henry." Regina said and little smile appeared on her face for a second.

Snow was washing dishes behind the kitchen counter but she let everything be and turned to them.  
"Welcome back in Storybrook, Robin." Snow said to him and smiled widely at Regina but she shook her head.

"He can't stay, not for now."

Robin looked into Regina's eyes like he wanted to convince her he will and then told to others.

"That's why we are here. We need to change the curse so I could cross the line anytime."

"Why is it important?" David asked like he had forgotten Roland and Marian are still outside the town.

"If we do that, I will go for my son and we will stay here but I could bring him to his mother regularly. I don't want to take him from Marian just like that."

"Oh." David said when he realized what Robin was saying.

"But we don't know how to do that, we have already tried." Emma joined the conversation.

"I know, Regina told me. But when I was away I found out what we need to succeed in that."

"You haven't show me that paper yet." Regina said to Robin. He pulled folded piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's it?" Emma asked.

"A spell." Robin answered while Regina was busy with reading. Emma stood up and went to look on the paper in Regina's hands. She wanted to learn as much about magic as was possible, she knew her magic is strong and she wanted to become better in using it but urgent knocking on the door stopped her before she could read anything from that paper. Whoever it was, didn't bother themselves with waiting until someone will open. Six pair of eyes turned to doors and saw it was Belle, who looked like she was running all the way.

"I need to talk with you. Something is going to happen."

"What?" All of them asked together.

"Maleficent. I found out what she is planning. She works with Rumple and someone else outside of town - I don't know who - but they are trying to come back into town. I don't know what exactly they want to do here but it won't be anything good. We need to stop them somehow."

Regina listened to Belle's words and realized it was happening again, after little moment of hope everything was falling apart. She knew that. It was story of her life.  
"It means," she looked at Robin, "if we change the curse, they will come, too. We can't do that, we can't put the whole town in such a dangerous situation."

But before Robin could say something, Emma interrupted him.

"No, Regina. We will change the curse. Now, we will help you and then – if they really come – we will help the town." She said decisively and looked at her parents.  
"Right?"

They nodded.

"Yes, of course. That's what we always do, helping our family." Snow added and gave encouraging smile to Regina.

She was little surprised with this reaction and the fact they accepted her like family didn't make her feel very comfortable. But she admitted to herself she thought that all of them together could handle Rumple, Maleficent or whoever they were working with.  
Robin took her hand 'it will be okay' she understand that gesture even without words.

"So can I see the page?" Emma asked and Regina handed it to her.  
"It looks similar like that what we have already tried." Emma said when she read it.

"Yes, very similar." Regina confirmed and looked into Robin's eyes.

"I'm not sure if it can work."

"It can." Certainty was obvious in Robin's voice.  
"The man who gave me this said me something more. That changing that huge curse like this one needs some other change, too."

"What that means?" This time it was Henry who asked his question.

"I don't know exactly." Robin shrugged and look at Regina. She was staring on the wall with frown on her face. She tried to think because she felt like she should know what all of this means.

Emma looked back at the page and pointed on two last lines.  
"What language is this?"

"It's English but it's written in runic alphabet." Regina took the paper back from her.

"Can you read it?" Emma was curious.

"Yeah." Regina nodded and looked at the others.  
"It's _What was once done with strong feeling, can be always undone with even strongest._"

No one said a word because no one has nothing to say. Everything what they know was just riddles and all of them brought just more another questions.

The silent in the room was interrupted with Regina's sharp breath and Robin noticed her eyes widened with realization. All of a sudden every little clue, every single word click on the place in Regina's mind and started making perfect sense.  
"I think I know what all of this means." She said with little unbelieving tone and looked from Robin to Snow. Everyone were waiting impatiently for her explanation.

"Before I cast this curse," she told to Robin, "Maleficent had told me there will be emptiness inside me, a void I'll never be able to fill. And it happened but I don't feel empty anymore. I did it. I filled the emptiness with love for Henry," she smiled at her son and looked back at Robin, " love for you and our baby." She caressed her belly.

"So you can change the curse because you did change yourselves. yYu have to use your light magic." Henry said and his mother nodded.

"Yeah. That strong feeling, that I cast this curse with, was anger and hatred but it can be undone with love."

"Because _love is the most powerful magic of all_." Snow added and Regina closed her eyes for a moment. She felt somehow lighter like the pieces of her so-many-times-broken-heart were on the right place finally because she admitted and accepted she could really love and be loved. It was overwhelming but she took a deep breath and nodded to herself.  
"Okay, I can do it but I still need your help." She looked at Emma, Snow, Henry and Robin.

"Of course." They answered together.

**xXx**

They came back on the exact same place where they had tried to change the curse before and Regina made the same circle with moon dust but this time she didn't intend to set the fire on it. Instead Snow made a fireplace in the middle of circle.

"Everyone has to stay right on the dust line." Regina said to others. They nodded and stood up on the line in similar distance.  
"You two should come closer to me." Regina looked at Robin and Henry and they did so they were on one side with Regina between them and Snow with Emma were on the opposite side of circle.  
"Now, you can light the fire." Regina said, looking at Emma and when the blonde did it with her magic, Regina waved her hand and sent remaining ingredients magicaly into the flames. Some of them were the same like when she had cast the curse for the first time but some were different like the dragon scales or symbol of her change.  
All magic has always a price and it comes after the magic usually, but this time it had to be paid before the magic. The price was The Evil Queen, Regina had to let her go forever. The symbol of Evil Queen had to be burn in fire. Regina looked at Snow and nodded. It should be her – person who had knew Regina before she became evil, when she was evil and after she stopped being evil.

Snow nodded back and threw the necklace, which Regina had on when she had cast the curse, into the fire.

Regina didn't know much about her light magic because she hadn't used it since she defeated Zelena but she knew she could control it with emotions, good emotions.  
"What was once done with strong feeling, can be always undone with even strongest." She whispered the spell, staring into the flames. Then she took Henry's left hand into her right and Robin's right hand into her left. She felt her baby moving inside her and she focused on how much she loved and how much she was loved. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and thought about what she wanted to do, what she wanted to change about the curse. She felt a wave of magic rising in her until it left her chest with white light and turned the orange flames into blue ones. Regina opened her eyes and watched how they raised high into the sky and grew until they surrounded the whole town in shining shield. Then the ground around the town line shook as it absorbed the magic light.

No one said anything until Henry broke the silence.  
"Did it work?"

Regina and Emma looked at each other, they both could feel it.

"Yes, I think so." Regina answered to her son and then turned to Robin. He leaned to her and whispered into her ear.  
"I knew you could do it." Then he kissed her cheek and looked back at others.

"So what know?" Snow asked.

"Now I'm going for my son." Robin answered and squeezed Regina's hand, which he was still holding, lightly.  
"It won't take long. We bought a little house in the nearest town and I have car right behind the border of Storybrook."

"You can drive?" Henry asked curiously.

"Yes, I leart that when I was away. It's pretty usefull in this world."

**xXx**

Regina and Robin came to the town line together with holding hands, everyone else stayed far behind them. Robin looked on her face and kissed her lovingly on her lips.  
"That wasn't a goodbye kiss, I just can't help myself not to kiss you." He kissed her again.  
"I'll come back." He wanted to assure her.

"I know." Regina told him and she really meant it. She loved him and knew he loved her. She really believed he will come back to her, she felt like she cloud have hope finally, even just a little bit.

Robin moved his hand from her back to her belly.  
"Hey honey, don't worry I'm not leaving I just need to do something but I promise I'll come back and then never leave you and your mommy again. I love you, little one. Keep your eye on your mommy until I'll return, okay?" Then he took few steps, crossed the line and turned with a wide smile.

"I can see you. No barrier here." He run through the line again.  
"And I can cross the line, too." He put another fast kiss on her cheek and she laughed. This was silly.

"Oh, go already." She pushed him with her hand, still smiling.

"I'll be back here as soon as possible." Robin said, waited until she nodded and then went away from her. He looked back one more time and waved his hand before he got in his car.

Regina stayed right there, watching him leaving until his car was too small to see.

He was gone again but this time, Regina had hope.

* * *

**Pls, let me know what you think. It means A LOT to me!**

**Next chapter soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Home

**A/N: Hey everyone, who is excited to read next chapter?  
One big big THANK YOU to everyone who left a review. It's big motivation. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**

**English is not my first language so I am sorry for all my mistakes. I tried to do my best. :)****  
**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 - HOME**

Henry came into the bathroom and saw his mother with yellow glows on her hands, kneeling on the floor and scrubbing the bathtub.  
"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Regina didn't look up nor stop what she was doing.

"That I see... but are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Mom, he will come back." Henry told her and she looked at him finally.

"I know. I really do but I can't just sitting around and waiting. I need to be occupied with something."

"I wanted to go into park with kids from school but I can stay here and make company to you."

"No, no. I'm fine, you can go." She smiled at her son, he hadn't much friends here before, so she was glad he made some after he had come back from New York.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just come back before dinner, OK?"

"Okay. See ya." Henry kissed her cheek and left her alone.

Even she was trying to stay occupied with cleaning, her mind was full of thoughts about Robin, about everything what had happened and everything what could happen next. What she had told to her son was true, she really believed that Robin will come back but she was worried about their future. She didn't want to think about that but she couldn't help herself. For now, everything seemed good but she knew it could change every minute.

She had her phone next to her and checked it regularly. David with The Dwarfs and some of Marry Men were guarding the town line in the event that Rumple would come into town. She didn't doubt that she and Emma and everyone else together could stop him and whoever he was working with but she knew it won't be without the prize. It never is. The last time Marian had frozen, the whole town almost killed each other and she had to say goodbye to Robin. She couldn't lost him again, she didn't want to, not now with their baby on the way, not ever.

She had changed, she wasn't villain anymore but she still didn't find The Author so she couldn't convince him that she really deserved her happy ending.

_Mommy, don't think like that. Haven't you still understood it? It's not about someone else who can write your destiny, it's about you, me, daddy and my brothers. It's about our love. We love you, we believe in you and we have hope. You need it too, mommy. I want you to smile and laugh, I want you to be happy and I know you can be. Everything will be all right. I love you, mommy_.

**xXx**

When Henry came back home, Regina had already scrubbed all three bathrooms from the ceiling to the floor and was preparing lasagna for the dinner.

Now the dinner was done, Henry was in his room and Regina was sitting on the sofa with a glass of water in her hands, staring into the flames of fireplace when someone knocked and subsequently the front door was opened.

"Regina!"

Regina heard Roland's excited voice calling her name and saw his little body entered the house impatiently. When he noticed her, he run towards her.

"What did I tell you? Be careful." When Roland heard his father's voice from the hallway, he stopped himself right where he was, just few steps in front of her.

"Regina." He smiled at her and wanted to hug her but stayed on the place hesitantly.  
"Is it true? Am I going to have little brother or sister?"

"Yes, you are." Regina was little surprised that Robin had told him already but she didn't mind. She put the glass of water on the table and reached her hands towards Roland, smiling at him.  
"But you can hug me, if you want to."

"I do." He nodded quickly, climbed on the sofa next to Regina and wrapped his little hands around her.  
"I missed you, Regina."

"I missed you, too, Roland." She hugged him even more tightly and placed a kiss into his hair. Her mind and heart had been too occupied with Robin before, she hadn't realized how much she missed Roland but now, when he was in her embrace again, she could feel it, she really loved this little boy, too.

When they break their hug, Regina saw Robin standing behind the chair.

"Hello, Robin." She said to him.

"Hi. We are here." Little playful smile appeared on his face.

"I can see." Regina smiled back at him and he came closer and kissed her gently on her lips. Then she turned to Roland and caressed his hair.  
"What if you go upstairs and say hallo to Henry? He's in his room."

"Sure. I missed him, too." Roland jumped from the sofa and run out from the room.

Robin sat down next to Regina, leaned to her and captured her lips in another kiss. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Regina opened her mount and his tongue met with hers in sweet slow touch that changed into passionate dance. Robin's hands were wrapped around her body, caressing her whole back to her waist and Regina was holding him close with her hands on his shoulders. When they broke the kiss, Robin smiled.

"I want to show you something." He reached into his pocket and handed her some folded papers.

"What's it?" She asked during she was unfolding it and her eyes widened when she quickly read the text and saw the signatures on the bottom of page.

"Divorce papers. My marriage with Marian ended with her death in Enchanted forest but here, we wanted to end it properly in the law of this land." Robin said and looked into Regina's eyes.  
"I'm not married anymore. Nothing is standing between us now." He took her face into his hands and came closer to her, so close that their foreheads were connected. He wanted to make sure Regina would know he really meant what he was going to say.  
"I love you, Regina. I love you and I'm yours." He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb.

She knew it was true, she loved him too and now, after all what had happened, for the first time she felt like she could tell him, like it was good to tell him, like it was right to tell him.  
"I love you, too." She smiled on him and saw the most beautiful and most loving smile appeared on his face.

Of course that Robin knew she loved him, he could feel it in her kisses and see in her eyes but she had never told him – well, she had said _'my love to you'_ at Charming's before but he didn't think it was counting. But now, hearing her to say those three beautiful words – it was gold for him, it make his heart shudder with love and encouraged him to love this woman with all his soul for the rest of his life. He kissed her again.

"When I met you I had no idea you could make me the happiest man ever but you did." He whispered and moved his hand to her belly.

"Hey sweetheart. See, I promised I would come back and I'm here now. Thank you that you kept your eye on your mommy, now it's my job. I'm going to protect both of you. Everything will be okay, I love you, honey."

_Hallo, daddy. I knew you would come back and mommy knew it too. She believe you but she is still worried. I'm so glad you are here. My mommy is so strong but despite she wouldn't admit it, she needs someone, who she can lean on. I'm here for her and I always will but it's hard for her to feel what I'm trying to tell her_. _I love her so much, I want her to be happy and I know she can be because she is when Henry, Roland and you are around. _

Suddenly, Regina felt it was too much for her, that she can't bare more Robin's love in this moment so she took his hands from her and stood up.

"I bet you and Roland must be hungry after your journey. I made a dinner, we should eat it until it's still warm." She went to the kitchen, Robin followed her and took the plates from her hands when she had picked it up from the cabinet.

"What if you go for boys and I'll set the table?" He winked on her. It was actually good idea so she didn't protest and went upstairs.

She heard laughter from the room and when she opened the door quietly, the boys didn't notice her because they were turned away from the door, sitting on the carpet and playing with Lego. Regina leaned against the door's frame and was watching them.

"I don't like this tower. I think it's too small." Roland said and reached for more bricks.

"Wait. If you want to make it bigger you need also strongest walls or the whole castle will fall." Henry added more bricks for supporting the walls.  
"Look it's better like this."

Then the little boy made the tower as big as it was possible, put a little red flag on its top and smiled at the older boy.  
"It's perfect now! Ready for Prince and Princess."

"Yeah. But do you know what else we need if the Prince and Princess will live in this castle?"

"What?" Roland asked curiously.

"Ramparts. They need to be protected."

Regina was glad that Henry and Roland got along this well, it really meant a lot for her to see them like this.  
"Unfortunately, your fortification will need to wait." She gained their attention and smiled at them.  
"Time for dinner. I'm sure you both are already hungry."

"Well, I don't know what Roland but I am," Henry jumped on his feet, "and I'll eat everything before him if he don't catch me." Henry said with playful tone, threw a challenging look after Roland and run beside Regina out from the room.

"Noo, I'm hungry too." Roland jumped up as well and followed him quickly, laughing.

"Don't forget to wash your hands." Regina called but they were already almost in the bathroom. She came back to the kitchen and wash her own hands there.

"What?" Robin asked when he noticed her smile.

"It seems they get along very well." She wiped herself into towel and looked at him.

"Yeah, Roland likes Henry very much. When we were away he asked me often when we would come for visit. He missed you both."

"He's amazing."

"Just like his father." Robin said with sparkles in his eyes and came close to Regina.

"Yes, of course." She tried to show a serious face but she can't stop her lips from smiling so she kissed him instead.  
"We should go there or they will eat everything without us." She said and turned not waiting for any response from Robin.

The boys were already sitting abreast at the round dining table and when Robin wanted to sit next to his son, the boy shook his head quickly.

"I want Regina to sit here. Could she?" He asked his father and Robin smiled at Regina, shifted the chair for her and sat down at her right side.

They were all enjoying the meal together when Henry looked at his mother and then asked to Robin.  
"So will you both stay to live here now?"

"Well, we haven't talk about that yet." Robin answered to Henry and looked at Regina.  
"I can return with Roland into camp"

"Do you want to live in camp again?" She was little confused because she hoped they will stay with them and she thought Robin wanted to.

"No, I don't. I would like to stay here with you if I could but I don't want you or Henry to feel uncomfortable about that."

Regina nodded and looked at her son questioningly.  
"Henry?"

"I'm okay with that. Actually, it would be great to have more people in the house." He said with smile and Regina turned to Roland who was occupied with his portion of lasagna and didn't pay attention what others were talking about.

"Roland, what would you say if you and your father stay to live in this house with me and Henry?"

He hesitated for a while, looked at his father but when he looked back at Regina his eyes lit up and a hoping smile appeared on his little face.  
"That would be amazing. Could we?"

"Of course, you could." Regina smiled on him and brushed his curly hair from his forehead with her fingertips. Then she put her right hand on Robin's left one.  
"I want both of you here. From now, this is also your home."

"Thank you." Robin lifted her hand to his lips and placed a slight kiss on it.

When they finished their meal Robin wanted to take care about the dishes but Regina overtook him with shaking head.  
"Uh-uh. My turn. Or I'll got used to it and you'll have to do it every time."

"I don't mind."

"What if you bring your things from the car instead? The guest room next to Henry's can be Roland's. What you think, Henry?" She looked at her son.

"Yes, sure."

"I'll change the furniture and everything how you'll like." She told to Roland.

"You don't have to bother with that, I'm sure it's good like it is now." Robin wanted to convince her.

"It's not a big deal, I can do it with magic. This is your home now and I want you both to feel as comfortable as it's possible."

"Okay, then." Robin gave her a little smile and went towards the front door to bring their things from his car.

"Wanna helping hand?" Henry offered and followed Robin outside.

Regina picked dishes up but before she could left the dining room, Roland asked,  
"Regina, could I got more juice, please?"

"Of course, honey. Take you glass and come with me." She smiled at him and went into the kitchen.

Roland handed her his glass and climbed on the high stool behind the kitchen counter. Regina poured the juice for him and put the glass in front of him.

"Thank you." He said, drank and watched Regina with the hand under his chin as she started washing the dishes.

"Can I ask you something?" He started when she was almost done.

"Sure."

"This little brother or sister I'm going to have... Do you have them in your belly?"

"Yes, I do."

"Did you eat them?" He asked with serious face and Regina laughed quietly.

"No honey, I didn't." She wiped her hands into towel and turned to the little boy.

"You know your dad and I love each other, don't you?" Regina asked and Roland nodded.  
"And our love created this baby in my heart. But it's not very comfortable there so the baby moved into my belly, where is more space for growing." Regina caressed her belly and watched Roland to think about her words. He consider them as believable and nodded.

"And when the baby will be born?"

"At the beginning of summer."

"Could we play together then?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'm looking forward." Roland said with wide smile and drank from his juice again. Regina noticed that Robin was standing in the kitchen door, watching them.

"How long you are here?" She asked and Robin came so close to her that he could whisper in her ear.

"Long enough to hear your explanation that you didn't eat our baby." He smiled and placed his hands on her hips.  
"You are a great mother, Regina." He kissed her lips softly.

"I'm trying to be." She smiled, took Robin's hand into her and turned to Roland.

"Come on, Roland. Now we can take care of your new room."

**xXx**

Regina changed the wall's color from white to light green, so they fit perfectly with the beech furniture. She transformed the big double bed into smaller one with dark green leaves printed on the bedclothes. Then she conjured big brown silhouette of tree on the wall right behind the headboard and Roland gasped.

"Do you like it?" She looked at him and saw his eyes were shining. He nodded desperately and jumped on the bed but then he run back to Regina and hugged her.

"Thank you, Regina."

"You are very welcome." She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Do you know what, Roland?" Henry said and the younger boy turned his attention to him.

"I have plenty toys and stuffs I don't play with anymore. I can give it to you, what you think?"

"Can you?" Roland seemed to be excited about this idea.

"Sure, I'll sort them out."

"What if you have a bath now and then you can help Henry before sleeping?" Robin told to his son.

"Okay, Papa."

**xXx**

When Robin helped his son with bath, he came back downstairs and saw Regina sitting on the sofa with closed eyes and hand on her belly. He sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She smiled, took his other hand into hers and placed it on her belly. They were enjoying this little moment without speaking, focused on movements of their baby. Robin couldn't be more thankful that he is back, that he don't have to miss more moments with his beloved Regina and their child.

"You are tired. What did you do the whole day?" He asked after another while.

"Just a little cleaning in the house."

"Little?" He raised his brow knowingly.  
"You shouldn't strain yourself so much."

"I'm pregnant, not ill with flu. I can't just sitting around and doing nothing all the time. Especially not, when I was waiting if you'll come back."

"I told you, I would."

"I know, I believed you but a lot of things could happen."

"Don't think like this. We are here now and that's everything what matters." He kissed her lovingly.

"It's getting late, Roland should go to sleep." He said after a while.

"Yes, sure, go for him. I'll come to tell him good night."

**xXx**

When she entered Roland's room, the boy was already lying muffled under the blanket and Robin was sitting next to him. She sat on the other side of the bed and placed a kiss into his hair.  
"Good night, Roland."

"Regina, could you read me a story tonight?" He smiled at her.

"Of course if you want me to." She told him and looked at Robin. He smiled at her and handed her a book that he was holding.

"I'll leave you alone. Good night, my boy." He leaned to kiss his son and left the room. Regina moved on the bed, leaned her back against the headboard and started reading. When she finished the story, Roland could barely kept his eyes open.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"Sweet dreams, honey." She smiled at him, place a kiss on his forehead, smoothed his blanket, lighted a little lamp on the nightstand and turned off the light before she closed the door quietly.

She knocked on Henry's door and opened it. He was reading a comic in his bed.

"You have school tomorrow, don't be up late."

"I won't."

"Good night." She send him an air kiss and he smiled at her.

"Good night, mom."

**xXx**

She entered her bedroom right when Robin came out from the bathroom in his pajamas and she saw the bag with his clothes on the bed.

"I made a space for you in the closet." She said and went to opened it.  
"And the upper shelf in bathroom is yours."

Robin came to her and kissed her cheek. She wasn't used to all of these little acts of love which Robin had showed her since he came back but she felt it was good. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and locked her eyes with his.  
"I love you." She placed fast kiss on his lips and went to the bathroom before he could tell her, he loves her too but she knew he wanted to.

When she came back after the shower, Robin had put his things into the closet and was already sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"I love you, too." He said and Regina laughed.  
"You didn't think you can stop me from saying that when you leave, did you?"

"Of course not." She said with smile when she sat next to him.

"Regina," his voice changed from playful to serious.  
"I want to promise you I will never leave you again but I know you think it's something beyond my powers so I'll promise you something I can and I will keep." He took her hands into his.  
"Regina, I promise you, I _swear_ to you I'll take care of you, our baby and Henry and Roland. I'll be always next to you and I'll never leave you _without fighting for you_. And if whatever magical power separates me from you again, I'll never stop finding the way back to you, I'll always come back to you because that is where I belong."

"Stop." Regina shook her head, tears appeared in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She turned the light off with her magic and lay down.  
"Just hold me, okay?" She whispered and he lay next to her, took her into his embrace and she wrapped her hand around him too.

"Forever." He kissed her temple and started caressing her back. He was doing it until she felt asleep and was holding her even after that.

* * *

**So this was sweet family chapter but I promise another thrilling things are waiting for our heroes. Stay tuned and let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**MWAH!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Good And The Bad

**A/N: Hello everyone, Next chapter is here! I'm sending a big MWAH to everyone who left a review. It's big motivation! The second part of this chapter was so hard for me to write and I'm still not quite satisfied with it but I didn't want to make you wait even longer. Despite that, I hope you will like it.  
****English is not my first language so I am sorry for all my mistakes. I tried to do my best. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – The Good And The Bad**

Few days had passed and nothing strange had happened in Storybrook so far. Town line was guarded by Dwarfs and Marry Men all the time but there wasn't any sign that Rumple or anyone could be somewhere close. It seemed quiet and peaceful but everyone knew it never last long in Storybrook.

Robin joined to his Mary Man on the patrols sometimes but he didn't want to let Regina alone for long. Everybody in the house on Mifflin Street 108 got used to live together and it started to really feel like home for Robin and Roland.

"I've that checkup with doctor today. Will you come with me?" Regina asked when she came out from the bathroom.

"I will. When you should be there?" He asked while he was buttoning his shirt up.

"Nine thirty." She picked up her clothes from the closet.

"Okay. I will drive boys to school and come back for you." Since they returned to Storybrook, Roland had attended the preschool and he really enjoyed it.

"Good." Regina said and started dressing up herself. She knew Robin was watching her but she didn't mind, actually quite the opposite. She appreciate he considered her attractive enough to look at also now when she was pregnant and the excess pounds had started to show. She put her earrings on and wanted to fasten her necklace but Robin come to her and reached his hand.

"Can I?"

She gave it to him and lifted her hair up. When he fastened the clasp, he caressed her shoulders down to her arms and placed a kiss on the left side of her neck.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against her skin and placed another kiss little lower. Regina closed her eyes and he wrapped his hands around her body. She covered his hands with hers and turned her head so he could kiss her. The kiss was long and slow, full of love and adoration. When they parted, he caressed her growing baby bump.

"Hello, little one. Are you awake already? We are going to the doctor today and I just wanted to tell you I can't wait until I see you, my little angel. I love you very much and also your mommy. I'm so lucky I have you both."

_Good morning daddy. I love you too, almost as much as I love my mommy. I'm very happy I have both of my parents now. It's awesome because mommy has been smiling more often since you and Roland are living with us. I love when she smile and her laugh is the most beautiful sound ever. Do you think it too, daddy?_

Robin was holding Regina close to him and she relaxed her back against his chest.

"We should go, I must make breakfast for boys." She said after a while.

"Yeah." He agreed but neither of them moved. They were standing there few another minutes when Robin kissed her one more time and released her from his hug.

"I'm going to help Roland with dressing."

**xXx**

Regina and Robin were sitting in waiting room next to each other, holding hands.

"Miss Mills, you can come in, Dr. Whale is awaiting you." The blonde nurse tell her and let the door ajar when she left Whale's ordination.

"Good morning, Regina." Whale greeted her and looked at Robin.  
"I heard you had returned. Good to see you here, Mr. Hood."

"Robin is good." Robin shook hands with him. Whale nodded and turned his attention to Regina.

"So how does our mommy-to-be feel?"

"Well, actually great." She said with a smile.

"That's a good sign. Let's look at the baby." Dr. Whale waved his hand to the examination table. Regina lay down on it and tucked her blouse up while Robin was standing at her side. All the medical gadgets and instrument in room with white walls and smell of disinfection feel so strange and even little terrifying to him.

Whale put a cold gel on Regina's belly and started to move with little device that was connected to the monitor. He was looking on that black and white screen without any word for a while when he frowned with concentration.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked worried and took Robin's hand into hers.

"No, no." Dr. Whale shook his head.  
"Baby is developing normally, has almost 15 cm and this little heart is beating like a bell." He turned the monitor to them so they could take a look at their baby. While Robin watched movements of their little miracle, he squeezed Regina's hand, he felt absolutely stunned and infinitely happy.

"Do you want to know the gender of your child?" Whale asked, Regina looked at Robin and they both nodded.

"Yeah, we would like to."

"So..." He made a short pause. "It's a girl. Congratulation."

Regina and Robin got stuck in each others eyes, smiling. It's a girl, they are going to have a daughter. After a while Dr. Whale turned the monitor down, handed the printed ultrasound picture to Robin and the tissues to Regina so she could wiped the gel away from her belly. Dr. Whale made some another examinations to be sure that Regina and the baby are really healthy and to confirm the due date. Then they made a conversation about the following weeks of her pregnancy and when he prescribed another pack of pregnancy vitamins for Regina, she and Robin left the ordination.

"Are we going straight home or do you need something else in town?" Robin asked when they got in the car.

"Well, now when we know our baby is girl we could finally set up the nursery. I have already painted the walls with Henry and I have his old crib but nothing more. So we could look at some furniture if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." Robin smiled at her and leaned to her and caressed her baby bump.  
"Hey honey, doctor told us you are a girl. I love you, my little princess. I'm so happy."

"And I'm happy too." Regina said with a wide smile and Robin couldn't resist to kiss her.

_It's awesome that you know finally but I have something else new what that doctor didn't tell you. My hair stared to grow and it's funny feeling. It's so amazing you can be so happy just because of me. That's everything what I want. I love you both very much._

"I must talk with Henry, I promised him he'll be the first one who I'll tell the baby's gender to." She pulled out the cellphone from her handbag.

"Why you don't wait until he'll come from school?"

"Because he's staying with Emma from today."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

Regina took the phone and typed the message _'Call me when your school ends. Mom.'_ for her son.

**xXx**

They spent few hours in shops, Regina chose the dresser and shelves in white color, soft carpet in more shades of pink and a beautiful quilt with pink, yellow, white and little bit of sky blue. Now she was looking at rockers.

"What about this one?" Robin pointed on beige rocker in the corner.

"It's nice." She sat on it and laid her hands on the armrests.  
"Soft and comfortable." That was important because she knew that she'll spend much time of her nights there and she could imagine herself sitting on this rocker with her daughter.  
"I like it." She told when her cellphone rang. It was Henry.

"Hello, honey. How was school today?"

"Hey, mom. Good. Did something happened?"

"No, just... Do you remember when you asked about baby's gender?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was at the doctor today and I have news."

"And will you tell me or let me die by curiousness?" He laughed.

"Girl." Regina said simply.

"Yes!" Henry said with excitement.  
"I mean, I would be happy if it was boy too but you know, I have Roland now and it will be amazing to have also a sister. Is she healthy?"

"Yes, she is."

"That's good. Okay mom, I need to go. Thanx you told me."

"I promised you to. Enjoy your day, Henry.

"You too. Bye, mom."

"Bye."

**xXx**

During the way home Robin and Regina stopped in the preschool for Roland and told him the news. When they were finally home, the boy went to play in his room, Regina took the ultrasound picture and wrote _I'm GIRL!_ with black marker on the white part on the bottom and pinned it to the fridge. Robin took the marker from her hand and drew a little heart in the corner of the picture.

"Better like this." He smiled at Regina and kissed her cheek.

**xXx**

When Robin woke up the following morning, Regina was sleeping peacefully so he had dressed his clothes quietly and let the note on the bedside table before he left the room. He didn't want to wake her up because he knew she hadn't slept well, he had felt her tossing and turning almost the whole night.

The first thing Regina noticed when she started waking up was that Robin wasn't in bed. She looked at the clock, 10:07 am. She saw the note and started reading it.

_Good morning, my love.  
__I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I'm going to take Roland to Marian, I'll be back in few hours.  
__PS: I made a breakfast for you, look in oven, hope it has stayed warm.  
__xx Robin_

She knew that Roland will stay with his mother for this weekend but she was upset she didn't say goodbye to him before they left. Robin should wake her. Everytime when someone mentioned Marian, Regina remembered one thing she hadn't told to Robin yet and she knew they have to make that conversation despite she didn't want to. She couldn't postpone it anymore.

When Robin came back, she was in the kitchen, thinking about the day when he had left the town.

"Hello, my dear. Did you sleep well?" He came towards her but she stand up from the high stool and turned to wash the plate from her breakfast.

"You should have woken me up. I wanted to see Roland before you left."

"Sorry but I knew you didn't sleep well in night and you finally looked sleeping calmly in the morning. You need to rest enough." He smiled softly when Regina looked at him but she didn't say anything and continued with the dishes. He could see she wasn't in good mood.

_Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you upset? Please, don't be, I love you and daddy loves you too. You know that._

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him again after a minute.

"Of course, anything."

"The day when you left..." Regina hesitated for a second and wiped her hands into a towel. Robin knew what was going on, they couldn't pretend he hadn't hurt her because he knew he had.  
"Why didn't you try to find some other way? I mean...You are one of the 'if-you-have-hope-there-is-always-another-way' kind of people. I wouldn't let you do something what could put Marian's life in danger but you didn't even _suggest_ we could try something else. You were like 'Okay, I'm leaving. Goodbye forever.'"

"You know that's not true." He shook his head, the fact Regina thought this was painful.  
"I didn't want to leave you." He said and Regina could hear all the hidden pain in his voice.  
"But yes, I had a choice. I should have done something or said something at least but everything happened so fast I couldn't even think. I'm not proud of it. I've never claimed that I'm perfect. I'm not, Regina. I didn't try to find a way how to stay but I found one how to come back and I'm _so_ sorry I hurt you in the meantime. It was my mistake and I learned from it. I won't leave you ever again without fighting or finding another ways."

"Well," Regina cleaned her throat, "I haven't tell you something yet and it might change your mind." She wasn't looking at him, it was too hard. She knew life wasn't always good for anyone and she would be fool if she thought that she and Robin won't never have an argument. Even with their soul-mates-thing there were also bad moments waiting for them. And it seemed like one of them has just started. Her heart whispered to her they can overcome that but her mind was terribly afraid that it's something what could make him leave.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked little confused and Regina made herself to look into his eyes again.

"It was me, who killed Marian in The Enchanted Forrest." She whispered ready for his anger but it didn't come.

"I know." Robin told softy and a barely noticeable smile appeared on his face for a briefly moment.  
"Marian told me."

Regina's jaw dropped, she was expecting anger, disappointment, pain, she was expecting he'll yell at her or leave without any word, she was expecting literally every reaction except this one.  
"You know? And how the hell can you be okay with that?" She really didn't understand why he was still with her if he knew and it made her a bit crazy.

"Because I know you. You are not the same woman who did that. You've come so far."

Regina snorted with resentment.  
"That's the problem, Robin. Don't you understand?" She lifted her hands helplessly and started pacing across the kitchen furiously.  
"Yes, I changed but it was _me_ who had done all that horrible things. I had killed you wife,"

"Ex-wife." Robin interrupted her but it was irrelevant detail for their current conversation so Regina continued.

"I killed so many people and caused so much suffering. We can't pretend it was someone else." She stopped and looked into his eyes.  
"You can't love me now and hate the woman I was. It won't work."

"I don't hate..."

"Oh, stop." She raised her hand and shook her head before she turned away from him, leaned her elbows against the kitchen board and hide her face in her palms. She couldn't listen to his words anymore.

"Regina," he came closer to her. He wanted to touch her, hug her, comfort her but he know she was angry and she had every right to be.

"Leave me alone." She told him with cold voice but when Robin didn't move, she stood up straight.  
"Or stay... I'm leaving." She went away from kitchen but Robin followed her.

"Regina, where are you going?"

She sighed and stopped on the place but didn't turn back to him. She wasn't fool, she knew he won't let her go just like that, without knowing where she was, especially now, when she was pregnant.  
"In my vault." She decided to tell him.  
"But don't go there. I need to be alone." She said and left the house. Robin was watching her, he wanted to follow her but he knew it would make things only worse.

**xXx**

Few hours had passed and Regina was still in her vault. She had been sitting on the chest, walking across the underground rooms or laying on the bed from time to time. She was thinking about everything what happened to her and everything what she had done. She was still pissed of but more with herself than with Robin and she didn't know what she should do.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" She caressed her baby bump.

_Do you want to hear the truth, mommy? Yes, it is. You know daddy loves you. He wouldn't have come back to us if he doesn't. He loves all of you, the good and the bad. That is what true love means. We all love you for everything what you are. You need to remember that, mommy._

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She realized everything she had reproached to Robin wasn't quite true.

She understood why Robin had left without suggesting any other plan. She really did and she could forgive him that. After all, he had come back to her, he had chosen her despite he knew what she had done. She didn't understand how it was possible but it was something what mede her love him even more than before.

He had been always around when she needed someone and he wanted to stay despite everything. He had been listening to her when she had been yelling at him. He had let her go, when she had asked to be alone. He knew her better than anyone else. However, there were still so much things he didn't know but she couldn't push him away, she didn't want to.

She was still a bit afraid he'll realize someday that she isn't good enough for him but she knew they must live in the moment. They had their little girl on the way and that was everything what mattered.

"I love you, darling." She said to her daughter.  
"I should go back home and talk with your daddy. What do you think?"

_I agree, mommy. I know you and daddy can go through this because your love is strong. You really can be happy with daddy, me, Henry and Rolland. We are all here for you because that is what family does. You are so much loved, mommy. Don't forget about that._

**xXx**

When she came back home, it seemed Robin wasn't there but Regina could hear some noise from the floor. When she went upstairs she realized the sounds came out of the nursery-to-be. The doors was ajar and when Regina opened it quietly she saw Robin was kneeling on the floor with screwdriver in his hand.

"You assembled the furniture." She said and barely perceptible smile appeared on her face when Robin turned his attention to her.

"I did." He looked over her carefully but once, when he was sure she was alright, whole and unharmed, he turned to the shelf again and tightened the remaining screws.

Regina breathed out.  
"I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

"I think we should." He stand up and followed her into the bedroom. Regina sat on the bed with her back leaned against the headboard while Robin sat on the edge.

"Everything I reproached you... I didn't really mean it that way. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't know why but I couldn't just stay calm."

"I think it could be your pregnancy hormones."

"What?"

"I read your book." He pointed to the book about pregnancy on her nightstand.

"Changes of mood are normal when you're expecting a child."

"You read it. Why?"

"I wanted to know what's happening with you and what it's like for you." He shrugged and smiled softly.

Regina felt so touched because of how much he cared about her.

"Regina," he reached to take her hand into his and squeezed it gently, "I love you here and now but it doesn't mean I hate who you was in the past. I accept you, all of you – the good and the bad. There is a lot what I haven't known about you yet but every time I learn something new, it make me love you even more because I see how strong you are. Everything what had happened in the past made you the person who you are now. And I love all of this person."

"I know," she smiled sadly, "I just don't understand why."

"Love is not something we must understand. People love or they don't but when they do they have to love with their whole heart and whole soul, completely and unconditionally. That's what the true love means. And that's how I love you."

Regina had smile on her face and tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.  
"I think I love you even more." She moved closer to him and hugged him.

"Impossible." He was caressing her back and she giggled against his neck.  
"What if we go to make something for dinner now?" He asked after a while.

"I'm afraid we haven't nothing what I can cook. I was planning to go in shop today but..." She shrugged. But they argued and she run away, Robin understood.  
"Granny's?" Regina suggested.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Robin raised his eyebrow playfully and Regina chuckled.

"Maybe."

**xXx**

They were walking next to each other with holding hands in silence. Regina realized he had told her he loves her but not if he was still angry. And she knew you can be angry with someone who you love.

"Aren't you angry anymore?" She decided to ask him.

"I wasn't even. It just made me crazy that _you_ were angry."

"Not angry. More like... pissed off."

"That's the same, maybe even worst." Robin frowned.

"It's not." She made a short pause and then whispered, "Anger was what had made me evil. This was different, I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"We will get through this." He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Yeah." She nodded and interlocked her fingers with his.

* * *

**Well, I don't know what I think about this chapter, so please let me know what YOU think about it, okay? :)**

**Enjoy your day. Mwah.**


	9. Chapter 9 - In The Night

**A/N: Hey guys! You probably noticed the change in ratings to M &amp; I'm sure you know what that means, right? :D If you don't want to read a smut, just skip this chapter and wait for next one ;)**

**English is not my first language so I am sorry for all my mistakes. I tried to do my best. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – IN THE NIGHT**

Robin was sleeping but Regina couldn't. She was squeezing the blanket in her fists, trying to push away the arousal that was growing in her. She really hated how crazy her pregnancy hormones could be. She knew it was normal, it happened to her few times before and every time it was hard to go through that but she wasn't alone now, Robin was right next to her. She wanted to feel him everywhere on her body, _in_ her body. She wanted him so badly.

She looked at him. He seemed to sleep so calmly, she felt guilty that she wanted to wake him up just because she wanted to have sex with him but she couldn't help herself. She lifted her back from the bed and supported herself with her elbow.

"Robin." She whispered as she was caressing his arm.

"Mm-hmm." He murmured from the sleep.

"Robin, wake up."

It took him just few seconds until he realized his pregnant partner is trying to wake him up in the middle of night and that thought worked faster than a pail of cold water could. He opened his eyes quickly.

"What happened?" He looked at Regina worried that something was wrong with her or their baby.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I just..." she felt really stupid now.

"What is it, Regina?"

She closed her eyes for briefly moment and then looked back into his.

"Please," she whispered throatily, "make love to me."

Robin opened his mouth but any words didn't come out. He missed her terribly when he was away and he wanted her from the moment he came back. Every time when he was laying next to her, when they were so close to each other it was like heaven and hell in the same time. He wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her body, he wanted to feel her around him, he wanted all of her but he would never do anything what she didn't want. But now, she pretty obviously did.

"But what about the baby?" He asked finally.

"You read the book, you know she's very well protected." That was true, Robin knew they could have sex, he just needed to be sure it was what Regina really wanted.

"Robin." She whispered his name again and leaned to kiss him but she stopped herself suddenly and the flash of fear and pain appeared in her eyes.  
"Don't you want me?"

Robin crushed his lips against hers and moved his body so he was above her.

"Never say that again. I want you, you can't even imagine how much I want you." He kissed her roughly to prove his words.

Regina flicked with her wrist and Robin felt like the air in room vibrated with magic.

"What was that?" He asked when he released her mouth from his.

"Sound proofing spell."

Henry was still at Emma's but Roland was back here, sleeping in his room on the other side of corridor and Regina didn't want to risk they could wake him up because she was almost sure she won't be able to stay quiet.

Robin's eyes darkened with desire.  
"Do you want me to make you scream?" He asked with husky voice.

"Oh yes." Regina breathed out slowly as he licked the skin on her neck up to her ear and sucked her ear lobe.

"As milady wishes." He moved one of his hands to Regina's breast and started massaging it through the fabric of her night clothes, while he was supporting himself with the other hand. Regina's baby bump wasn't too big to hinder but Robin was careful not to put any pressure on it.

"I missed your touches so much." Regina's voice trembled as she whispered.

"Not more than I missed yours." He said and captured her lower lip between his teeth.

She brought her hands to his shoulders and slowly caressed his back down to his waist, there her hands slid under his t-shirt and started pulling it up. Robin lifted his body from her just for the moment when she took it off and threw it away. She could feel his strong muscles on his chest under her fingertips. He kissed her lips again and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I love you." He whispered and she pushed him up and switched their position. Now he was laying on his back and she was sitting on his hips with a sneaky smile on her lips. She tilted to him and whispered to his ear seductively.

"I love you too." She placed few wet kisses on his neck and chest before she stretched her back again, looked into his eyes and bite her lower lip. Then she took off the upper piece of her night clothes. Robin couldn't look away from her body, hypnotized by her beauty. He placed his palms on her waist, caressed her sides and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. They feel so good, so soft that Robin couldn't resist and needed to taste Regina's skin.

He lifted his back from the bed, wrapped one his hand around Regina and switched their position again. He lay her down gently and licked both of her breast slowly. She moaned when he took her right nipple into his mount and started sucking, licking and biting while his hips were pressed against her thigh. She could feel how hard Robin already was and it made the fire inside her burn even hotter.

While he was paying equal attention to her other nipple, he was caressing her whole body with his fingertips like the most precious treasure. He started on her arm, through her neck, across the collar bone, between her breast, he was making little circles on her belly, on her waist and from time to time his fingers hooked under the hem of her pants. It made her crazy.

"Take it off." She whispered with shaking voice. Robin looked at her with a smile.

"Everything what you want." He moved his face to the hem of her pants and started tugging it down slowly. He enjoyed every single inch of her bare skin that had showed to him. When he was finally done and the pants were laying on the floor, he stayed kneeling on the end of bed, watching lovingly Regina's almost completely naked body – only thing what remained were her panties.

"You are so beautiful, Regina." He whispered and caressed her legs from her ankles to her waist as he came back up to her and looked into her eyes.  
"So beautiful." He repeated and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced in passionate rhythm of their love and he dug his fingers into the flash of her thigh. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her leg around him. She wanted him closer, she wanted to feel his desire and how hard he was for her.

He moved his lips to her neck and his hands were everywhere on her. He wanted to worship her whole body, treat her like a queen, who she was – one and only queen of his heart. Regina tilted her head and breathed in shakily when he had found that sensitive spot on her neck and sucked there. She felt as if he knew exactly where and how she wanted to be touched. She reached her hands to his sweatpants.

"Somebody is impatient, huh?" He chuckled against her skin but let her pull the pants down from his ass and thighs and he kicked it away from his calves, letting them fall on the floor right next to hers. He didn't wear an underwear at night, so he was completely naked now. He closed his eyes and sighed when she took his length into her palm and started caressing it slowly up and down, but he took her hand away from him after a little while. He knew she could make him come right there in that moment but he didn't want to. What he wanted was to give Regina all the pleasure and make her scream and shake just for him. He wanted to give her everything he could.

He brought both of her wrists behind her head and was holding them there with one his hand while he was kissing her roughly and caressing her belly with his other hand. Finally, his hand found the way to her hot core and he felt how wet her panties were, how ready she was for him. He let her hands free and settled his body between her legs. He stroked the inner side of her thighs, placed a kiss on both of her hip bones and bite the burning flash through her panties.

"Robin." She murmured his name and closed her eyes. He licked that wet fabric one more time before he hooked his thumb under the lace and she lifted her waist from the bed, so he could take the panties off. He bring his face close to her entrance and licked that sensitive skin.

"You are so wet," he whispered against her and licked her again, "so delicious." The hot air leaving his mouth while he was whispering to her made Regina shiver and she gasped when he sucked the bundle of her nerves into his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his tongue danced around her clit and after few moments, one Robin's finger slid into her.

"Oh god." Regina breathed out. It was so good but she needed more, not only the fingers. She wrapped her hand around his arm pulling him up. When she kissed him passionately, she could feel her own taste on his tongue.  
"I need you inside me." She whispered with low voice and turned them subsequently. Robin gasped with surprise from that sudden movement. He didn't expect she'll want to be on top but he really liked that idea.

Regina placed one her hand on his chest to support herself and the other one reached for Robin's member. She let loud and long groan escape her throat as she took his whole length in and started moving herself on him slowly, like everything else except her and him stopped existing and they had all the time of the world. Robin placed his hands on her hips, caressing her skin to her booty and back.

"Oh, you are goddess, Regina."

She smiled at him teasingly and scratched her nails down his chest, then she leaned to him for another wet kiss. She never stopped moving on him and when she stretched her back again, she took his hands into hers and interlocked their fingers. They were stuck in each others eyes, in their own private universe.

Robin let her hands free and cupped her breast, massaging them gently and flicking through her nipples with his thumb from time to time.

"Yeah." Regina moaned, tilting her head with closed eyes. Robin moved his hands across her sides to her waist, booty and thighs, and the same way back up to her breast. He wanted to touch Regina everywhere in the same time.

Robin's breath became heavier and Regina's moans louder with their every thrust. He pulled her down to him again and kissed her deeply.

"My turn." He murmured and switched their positions without pulling out from her. When Regina was on her back again, she spread her legs wider to allow Robin thrusting deeper. He connected his lips with hers again and when he hit the right spot inside of her, she moaned into is mount.

"There... oh yes." She murmured when he released her mouth from his and started kissing, biting and sucking the skin on her neck while he was hitting the spot, that he had just found, again and again. She wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles on his ass and pushing him even deeper while she hold his arms so tight as if her life depended on him – and it actually did.

"You are so tight, Regina, so hot, so perfect." He murmured to her ear with husky voice.

"Oh Robin... faster please." She begged and he increased the pace of his thrusts, determined to fulfill every her wish.

"Oh yes... you are... yeaah... amazing... ooh... don't stop... oh god." She was murmuring between her groans. It didn't take long and Robin knew she was close to her climax. Her whole body started trembling and all her murmured words were replaced with her loud moans and his own joined to them in perfect symphony.

"Regina, love, look at me."

She opened her eyes and he could see how dark and deep her sight was. He saw so much passion, desire, commitment and love that it almost made him come but he focused on her pleasure more than on his own. Regina saw the same feelings mirrored in his eyes and when he thrust as hard as it was possible, she tilted her head and tugged her nails deep into his flash. He was sure there will be scratches on his back even tomorrow but he didn't care. He was completely hers.

When her walls started clenching around him he kept thrusting, prolonging her pleasure, enjoying every moan he elicited from her. He danced on the edge of his own orgasm until it almost killed him.

"Oh Regina." He thrust for the last time and came deep inside her with her name on his lips.

Then he fell on his side next to her, they both were breathing heavily with their arms and legs still wrapped around each other. When their heartbeats calmed down Robin moved their sweaty bodies into more comfortable position and noticed that beloved smile on Regina's face.

"Sorry I woke you up." She whispered.

"Oh, believe me, it _was_ worth it." He smiled slyly and Regina chuckled.  
"Did _you_ like it?" Robin asked.

"Not at all." Regina tried to make a serious face but her shining eyes betrayed her.

"Liar."

"You caught me." She sighed theatrically but then added with a smile, "You know... best sleep ever."

This time it was Robin who chuckled when she used the same words as he in her vault months ago. He kissed her swollen lips softy and reached for the sheets to cover them. Regina curled herself in his embrace and he started caressing her back.

"I love you," he whispered after few minutes and place a gentle kiss on her temple, "Good night."

"Mm-hmm, I love you too." She murmured against his skin already half asleep.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you liked this hot and steamy chapter ;)**

**And I have a little spoiler for next chapter. Reg****ina's birthday is comming. Any ideas what she'll got from Robin? ****Stay tuned. **

**MWAH!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Make a Wish

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all your favs, follows and reviews and I am so sorry that this took so long but I haven't as much time for writing as I would wish right now but I promise I will finish this story. :) Now let's enjoy Regina's birthday with her.**

**English is not my first language so I am sorry for all my mistakes. I tried to do my best. :)  
****I do not own Once Upon A Time nor its characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - MAKE A WISH**

Few mornings later, Robin came quietly back to their bedroom with a tray in his hands. He lay it on the nightstand and leaned to Regina. She was sleeping with her hand protectively placed on the curve of her belly. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist and kissed her slowly on her lips. Regina stirred little, started responding to his kiss lazily and fluttered her eyes open. She thought that was the best way how he could wake her up.

"Mhm, good morning." Her voice sounded hoarse from the sleep.

"Happy birthday, my beautiful." He whispered and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled, brought her hand on his shoulder but knitted her eyebrow with curiosity.

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources." He answered mysteriously.

"Henry?"

"And my honor won't allow me to disclose their identity."

Regina chuckled, so yes, it was Henry. Robin sat up beside her and reached for the tray.

"Oh. Breakfast in bed, really?" She looked at him with a smile and moved herself up so she could leaned her back against the headboard. No one had ever brought her breakfast in bed.

"Today is your special day, you deserve the best." Robin smiled at her with so much love in his eyes. The best was what she really got. Everything what she liked the most was on the tray. Robin had prepared french toast waffles for her and served them with maple sirup and cinnamon. Despite she didn't eat it often, it was her favorite breakfast. On the second plate was arranged fruit - strawberries, slices of apple from her tree, and even mango. She had no idea how he could know that she liked it or where he had mustered it up. It wasn't something what should be easily buy in Storybrook, not even in this part of year.  
And of course, what couldn't miss was cup of decaffeinated coffee, that Regina was replacing normal one during pregnancy and a glass of black currant juice. She liked apple juice and she got used to drink it more often now, instead the wine or her apple cider but she liked black currant juice even more and she was stunned that Robin knew.

Regina tasted the waffles and smiled at him.

"It's delicious." She impaled another piece on a fork and offered it to Robin.

"Thanx, but it's just for you," he smiled at her, caressed her baby bump and added, "and our little princess."

"It's a lot. I won't eat everything." She took a bite of strawberry and hold the second half of it in front of his face with provocatively raised eyebrow. Of course that Robin couldn't resist so sexy act - he was just a man madly in love with this amazing woman next to him – so he took the strawberry from her fingers with his mouth.

"You are a sly woman." He whispered to her ear, when he swallowed and Regina chuckled, leaning to him for another kiss.  
"Have you any plans for today?" Robin asked.

"Not at all. Maybe some tidying up."

"Uh-uh. No house works allowed today."

"And what _can_ I do today?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I would have some ideas."

"I'm listening." She said and ate another piece of waffles.

"Snow invited us for lunch at Granny's with them." He said and Regina shook her head.

"Robin, I don't want a birthday party, no celebrating."

The reason why Regina didn't want to celebrate her birthday was that she wasn't used to do it. There had been balls in honor of The Queen back in Enchanted Forest but it was just another game of showing her power. She hated those balls and she knew no one really wanted to be there.

"That's not a birthday party. Just a lunch with friends. Maybe you don't want to admit it but they care about you, Regina."

Robin was right, she wouldn't admit it but she knew it was truth. She didn't call them friends, but despite their too complicated past or perhaps just because of it, they were.

"I would rather stay here with you and the boys." She tried to protest again.

"We will still have the whole afternoon and evening for us."

Regina knew what he was doing, he wanted to show her there were more people than him and Henry, who believe in her and who she could lean on in some way and she really appreciated hi effort.

"Okay." She sighed but agreed finally when she impaled another piece of waffles on fork and Robin smiled at her.

They were talking and Robin was caressing Regina's waist while she was eating her breakfast and from time to time he eat a piece of fruit or waffles which Regina offered to him.

"This is really good." He said when he tasted a mango for the first time.

"I know." Regina laughed.  
"By the way, how did you know that I like it? How did you know everything of this are my favorite things?" She was curious.

"Because I've always seen _you _since the first time I met you in Enchanted Forest and because I love you and I'm noticing every little thing about you, Regina." He said like the most obvious thing in this world and she took his hand into hers but moved her sight away from his face back to the tray.

Sometimes seeing all that love in his eyes was just too much for her because all this little things were exactly what she wasn't used to and it really hurt. But it was a good kind of pain because it made the pieces of her so many times broken heart stick together somehow better.

"It's okay." Robin said like if he understood what she felt and tightened his grip around her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "for everything."

"Always, milady." he placed a light kiss on her temple.

When she finished her breakfast, Robin put the tray back on the nightstand and kissed her lips gently.

"We should rather get out from the bed, I bet Henry and Roland are already up." She said.

"That's probably true but we don't have to. I made breakfast also for boys and Henry offered he will keep eye on Roland and make him occupied. They will be okay for few hours so we have time only for us." He smiled and brushed his nose across her cheek.

"Robin, I- I don't think I can- not now. I love you, it was amazing but..."

Robin placed his index finger on her lips to shush her. He knew, according to expression on her face, that she was talking about having sex.

"That wasn't what I meant. I want it, of course I do, but only if you too. And I understand." He caressed her face.  
"We can stay here, just enjoy each other, talk and cuddle. What you think?"

"I would like that." She smiled and leaned herself against him and he wrapped his arm around her.  
"We missed so much time together, that should be just ours." She said and Robin heard a little sadness in her voice.

"We have still the whole future." He kissed her temple. Regina was afraid that it's not exactly truth, everything could fall apart in one second because she was still villain but she didn't want to think about that and ruin this precious moment.

"But soon, it won't be just the two of us." She said instead and caressed her growing baby bump. Robin brought his hand on hers.

"You are right and that's why we'll enjoy every moment together until our princess arrives, yes?"

Regina nodded and turned her head for kiss.

"And speaking of her..." Robin said when their lips parted again.  
"How are you doing today, little one?" He leaned down and kissed Regina's bump through her clothes.

"I think she's still sleeping, I haven't feel any kicking yet today."

_That's not true, mommy, I'm awake. I just wanted to let you spent some time with daddy without intrusion. I know it's your birthday today and that's my gift for you, mommy. I can't give you much more than my love right now but I will be good girl and I will let you enjoy this special day. I love you mommy, very, very much. _

"Then, I think we don't want to wake her, right?" He asked with playfully raised eyebrows and reached up to her again.

"We don't." She chuckled against his lips before he kissed her.

They spent almost hour and half in their bed, talking about everything and nothing, wrapped around each other, when Robin suggested.

"What would you say if I give you a massage and then go to prepare a hot bath for you?"

"Oh you know, I can't say no to that."

"Sit up and take this off." He hooked his finger under the hem of her nightshirt before he stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom for a bottle of massage oil.

He knelt behind her and she took her hair away from her neck and shoulders. She was so beautiful. Robin loved the way how her skin was shining, the curve of her neck and her shoulders. He loved everything on her. He placed a kiss on her scapula and started massaging her muscles slowly.

"This is really good." She murmured with closed eyes. She had never complained but with her growing baby bump her back started hurt sometimes.

When they was done, Robin let her in the bed and disappeared in the bathroom and after a while he came back and motioned his hand to the bathroom's door with a smile.  
"The bath is ready."

"And will you join to me?" She asked when she came to him.

"I would like to but I have something, what needs to be done now." He said mysteriously.  
"Enjoy your bath. Don't hurry." He added and left the room before Regina could ask what he's up to. She knew he's going to make some surprise for her and she didn't want him to bother with anything but on the other hand she was also a bit curious.

**xXx**

First thing that Robin did that morning was making the batter for Regina's birthday cake, that was already being baked in oven while Robin was preparing the breakfast.

Now, all three of Regina's favorite men tried their best to make the cake look perfect. Henry and Roland were mixing ingredients for cream and Robin was trying to cut the baked cake horizontally into three slides. They hadn't much time if they they didn't want to being caught by Regina because it was supposed to be a surprise.

**xXx**

Regina got dressed after her bath and went down the stairs, on her way into kitchen when Roland ran from there and stopped in front of her.

"You mustn't go there." He said with raised hands and shook his head sharply.

"Why not?" She asked surprisingly.

"You just mustn't." He repeated and added, "I can't tell you why."

"Of course you can. I won't tell anybody that you told me." She leaned to the boy and whispered but he shook his head, determined to keep the secret. Just few seconds later Henry came out from the kitchen and Regina didn't hesitate to ask him why she couldn't go into kitchen.

"Now you can." Henry said like he had no idea what she was talking about, so she went in and the boys followed her. She looked over carefully but didn't see anything unusual there, Robin even cleaned up all the mess from making breakfast.

"What were you all doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Henry and Robin answered together but of course Regina knew better.

"And why I don't believe you?" she asked and everyone laughed.

**xXx**

When Regina with Robin, Roland and Henry entered the Granny's, Emma, Snow and Charming was already there sitting around the big table in the corner with little Neal who was contentedly sleeping in his car seat.

"Happy birthday, Regina." Snow told instead of greeting.

"I thought this is not supposed to be a birthday party." Regina answered with her oh-so-typical cold voice.

"It's not because if it was the balloons would be all around and we would start already throwing confetti at you. " Emma said with a grin and Regina shook her head with amusement.

Everybody ordered their meal and started the conversation about all the ordinary stuffs, pretending no one has birthday today but when they finished eating and Regina went to order more beverages for everyone Snow came to her.

"Regina, I know this is _not_ a birthday party but I have little something for you." She said and placed a box wrapped in blue paper on the counter in front of Regina but she looked at her with shaking head.

"Please, take a look at least." Snow added, trying to convince the stubborn woman next to her. Regina hesitated for a while and rolled her eyes but she reached for that package and started unwrapping the paper. It was an old white jewel-box with a blue flowers on the lid and a ballerina inside. It looked really beautiful but Regina didn't understand why would Snow gave her something like that.

"That belongs to my mother – Don't interrupt me." She added with raised hand when Regina opened her mouth in protest.  
"It always remained me to be good and pure because I thought it was how she was. But when we contacted Cora's spirit, I learned everyone has some darkness inside, even my mother. Or me. Since then it's reminder that everyone haa always a choice between good and bad."

"I don't think I should have something of your mother." Regina managed to say finally. _'Something else'_ she corrected in her mind because after all, she had everything what was once Eva's – her husband, her life, her kingdom. She had it all even she had never asked for it.

"And I think you should. I want you to have it because I know there is a lot of good inside you, there always was, you just made some wrong choices. And despite everything I think also my mother would want you to have it." Snow smiled at her.  
"I know you have important reasons for choosing good now," Snow looked back to their table at Robin, Roland and Henry, "but you can never know when you would need some other little reminder of that."

_Mommy, I think aunt Snow is right. She, uncle David and Emma really care about you, they like you and want to be your friends. And despite you have daddy, me and my brothers I know you need also friends. Let them be part of your life, don't push them away, mommy. _

Regina didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say so Snow placed her hand on Regina's.

"Please, keep it."

"I still don't think I should have it," Regina sighed, "but thank you."

Snow nodded with a smile and then both women came back to others.

**xXx**

When Regina with Robin and their boys came back home, they spent few hours sitting on couch and playing games. First winner of their game of _Sorry! w_as Roland and Robin won the second round. Then Henry suggested to play _Charades _and they had tons of fun laughing all together at their acting skills.

_Mommy, I know I have already told you how much I love when you are laughing but I must tell you again and I will tell you everytime because it is really amazing. On the whole world couldn't exist anything more marvelous than moments when you are happy. I love you mommy, your smile make me feel wonderful while I am still here inside your belly but I can't wait when I will see your smile on my own eyes. It has to be lovely, I know that. I love you mommy, with my whole heart and I am so happy that my daddy and my brothers are with us. That we can be family. I love all of you so much."_

Regina thought that was her most precious moment in her entire life and it couldn't be better when Roland jumped down from the sofa.

"I have something for you, Regina. Wait a second." He said and run in his room upstairs and when he came back, he handed Regina a sheet of paper.  
Here." He smiled at her.

It was adorable drawing of him, Robin, her and Henry. Roland's curls were the same like in reality, Robin was holding his bow and arrows, Henry had in his hands something what should probably be a book and Regina was drawn with rounded belly and another tiny figure was inside. Above their heads was colored sign 'Happy Birthday!' and 'We love you.' under that. It almost brought tears into her eyes.

"Henry helped me with that sign and taught me how to write my name. I signed it by myself." He pointed proudly on more choppy letters in the bottom of the paper.

"It's beautiful, Roland. Thank you." She leaned down to him, brushed his cheek with her thumb and hugged him tightly. This drawing really warmed her heart.

"We have something else for you. Could you stay here for a while?" Henry asked and Regina looked at him with tilted head and nodded.

All three of Regina's boys disappeared in kitchen. Oh she knew, that they were up to something in the morning. She look back at the drawing with smile. This, this was everything.

"Okay, come here mom." Henry shouted after few minutes and when Regina came in, she saw them standing in front of kitchen counter with wide smiles across their faces. Robin was holding a birthday cake with whipped cream, sign _'Happy Birthday Regina' _written with red frosting and burning candles around.

"Happy Birthday." They said together.

"It really is." She smiled with unction and asked to Robin, "_You_ make this?"

"We all did together." He answered.

"Where did you hide it, it wasn't in fridge." She shake her head slowly.

"I asked Emma if she could cast a cooling spell on that box," Henry pointed to the box on counter, "so it worked like little fridge and we could keep it in garage."

"I think you should really blow the candles out now or the melted wax will be everywhere in while." Robin tell her with chuckle.

"Can you all do it with me?" She asked with smile and they nodded.

"Make a wish Regina." Roland said excitedly after he climbed on the high chair for better access and she closed her eyes as she was thinking about what to wish. This was her fist birthday when she didn't feel single bit of sadness or anger, her first birthday when she finally had her family around and that was everything what she truly wanted so the only thing she could wish for was to all of them, with their little girl smiling around, were still together on her next birthday. Then she looked at them again with nod and they blow the candles out together.

Regina was still holding Roland's drawing in her hand so she turned around and pinned it on the fridge right under the ultrasound picture of their daughter and Robin put the cake back on the counter.

"Thank you for being with me." Regina said, caressed Henry's face, smiled at Robin, brushed her fingers through Roland's hair and then all four of them hugged. She had to hold the tears back but she put herself back together with deep breath.  
"Now, let's taste the cake." She smiled.

**xXx**

When Robin came out from bathroom he saw as Regina placed the white jewelry box, that he haven't seen before, on her dressing table.

"What's that?" He asked quietly.

"A reminder." She said don't look away from the box.

"Of what? If I may ask." He was curios.

"Just..." she finally turned to him and shrugged, "some ordinary things. It's from Snow, you know her." She laughed a little, came closer to him and kiss him.

"What was that for?" Robin asked.

"You know." She whispered against his lips and he shook his head slowly.

"I haven't give you my gift yet." He turned from her and opened the upper drawer of his nightstand.

"What? This day wasn't that gift?"

"Yeah, but I have something else for you." He handed her little black velvet box but she didn't take it.

"I don't need more. Everything you did today..." She shook her head slowly because she hadn't words for that.  
"No one ever did anything like that for me. Each day with you is the greatest gift."

"I love you." He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb.  
"And I want you to really _have_ something from me." He handed her the box again and she opened it this time. It was gold apple pierced by arrow on thin gold chain. Beautiful. Regina look back at his face.

"It's... us." She smiled.

"Yeah, that is." He chuckled.  
"I found it by coincidence in one pawnshop in New York. I was trying to find way back to you and I was lost, I had no clues, I didn't know anything. But then I found this. It gave me hope and I bought it, I knew I'll see you again and I'll give it to you."

Regina brushed her fingers through the pendant and pick it up from the box.

"Could you?" She asked and turned around so Robin could fasten the clasp on her neck and she turned back.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"Because it is beautiful. Thank you." She wrapped her hands around his neck.  
"From now on this is my favorite piece of jewelry." She said truthfully and placed a soft kiss on Robin's lips.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter and all you reviews and opinions will be highly apreciated!**  
**I can't say when the next chapter will be, but it will be! So stay tuned ;)**  
**MWAH!**


End file.
